Natural Tsuna
by kikyokyoyahibari
Summary: Revised. Being told that her dad's disappeared and that he wanted her to think that way, Tsuna decided to stay at home and go to Ouran High School, her granmother;s alma mater. All that changes when a baby shows up, wanting her to become a Mafia boss.
1. Chapter 1: That Guy from Italy

_**Italy**_

The door of the tavern creaked open, and inside, two shady looking men sitting at a table looked up.

"It's Reborn… looks like you were called by the old man again," one of them said, taking a puff on his cigar.

"Must be tough being popular…" the other muttered before raising his voice. "Going to Rome next? Venezia?" he asked.

A young boy, a baby really, was the center of their attention. "Japan," he answered calmly, his black hat shading his face as his chameleon sat on top it.

Other people farther back in the bar started in surprise.

"What!" someone exclaimed.

"The Old Man must have finally made up his mind!" another said.

"Looks like it's going to be a long journey…" the baby said vaguely.

_**Japan**_

A girl, sitting in front of her vanity, stared into her seven-piece mirror, each mirror piece showing her reflection at a different angle. The girl was quite cute, if one looked past her ordinary personality. Her looks and brown hair were inherited from her mother, but her hairstyle was quite messy, like a boy's, no matter how much hairspray she used to tame it. Her body, going through puberty, is showing all the curves a girl should be having: a flat stomach, her breasts filling out the barely C-cup bra her mother picked out for her; her buttocks becoming more and more round than flat. She wore a simple necklace around her neck, given to her by her late grandmother. Her room didn't hold much personal items that would've reflected the owner's personality; it was pretty much bare, unlike her vanity.

Her vanity was covered with various make-up and accessories in all sorts of colors. Each of the make-up was labeled with a certain sticker. Each sticker was different: a red heart, blue spade, green three-leaf clover, yellow diamond, indigo rose, violet rosario, and an orange flame. In fact, her simple necklace was the same image as the orange flame.

The girl stared dejectedly at the item she was holding. Her name was Sawada Tsunahime, also known as 'Tsuna'. The item Tsuna was holding was an odd thing. It looked like a sword hilt, only broken off from the blade.

"Tsu-chan! Breakfast!" called her mother, Nana.

Tsuna's necklace changed into the red heart. "Coming, Mom!" came from Tsuna in a very upbeat voice, as if the dejected girl was gone and replaced by a vibrant person. Tsuna hid away her hilt in her vanity and went downstairs.

"Tsu-chan, you won't believe what came into the mail today," Nana said to her daughter, as her daughter sat down to the kitchen table for breakfast.

"What is it, Mom?" Tsuna asked, very curious.

"It was a flyer for a home tutor," Nana said.

"A home tutor? Mom, you didn't call for that home tutor, did you? My grades are fine, Mom. Very above average!"

"Yes, but above average won't allow you go to the high school that you want to go. Didn't you say that you wanted to get the scholarship that'll allow you to go to Grandmother's alma mater, Ouran High? If you want to go there, your grades have to be the best of the best."

"Hmm. That's true."

"The flyer about the home tutor. It says that age and grade don't matter and they'll train you to be the next leader of the generation. It seems that payment is a room to sleep in and three meals a day. Isn't that great?" Nana said.

Tsuna studied the words a bit; her necklace changed from the red heart into a blue spade. "Mom, that sounds like a scam," her voice a bit calm compared to her sassy personality from before.

"Ciaossu." A voice called out, startling the Sawada women. Tsuna looked down, where the voice had come from, to see a baby boy in a suit and fedora. There was a chameleon on the fedora and he had a big, yellow pacifier hanging from his neck.

"Where did you come from, little child?" Tsuna asked, feeling really, really surprised of the baby's appearance.

"Hm? I'm Reborn, your new home tutor," he said. Tsuna stared at him with confusion on her face.

"Eh?" Tsuna replied, not really sure what to say.

"Now, Reborn-kun, you shouldn't go around doing stuff like this, where are your parents?" Nana asked.

"This isn't a joke. Maman, if you'll excuse us, I must get started teaching my student," Reborn replied.

"Oh, no! School's about to start soon!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking at the clock; her necklace changed back to the red heart. "I'm late!" the girl shouted, shoving her breakfast into her mouth and running out the door.

Reborn stared after her. "That was fast; that was barely fifteen seconds."

"Tsu-chan's always fast when she's nearly late, but she never gets marked down," Nana commented. "Ano, are you really the home tutor?"

"I am, Ma'am," Reborn answered, taking out his business card. Nana took it. "Now I have to catch up to my student."

In her hurry, Tsuna didn't notice she ran into someone. She had ran over Mochida, the school's kendo captain, and grabbed something all the way with her to school. At her shoe locker, she dropped what was was holding, switched her shoes, and ran to her classroom without even looking at the something she dropped.

_**Lunchtime**_

Reborn studied his student: her grades, like she said earlier, was very above average, among the top twenty; she was very athletic, close to that of Yamamoto, the baseball star; ironically, her sassy and vibrant personality didn't get her any friends, everyone was at most in their own group while she was all by herself.

"If her mother didn't call me for her grades, then what did she call me for?" Reborn muttered to himself.

Two girls approached his student.

"Sawada-san, correct?" asked the fair looking girl. She was Sasagawa Kyoko, the school's idol, the most-sought after girl by all the boys.

"Yes?" Tsuna replied.

"Thank you so much for this morning," Kyoko said. "If you hadn't grabbed me, I probably would've been late to school."

"Eh?"

"Mochida-sempai was talking to me, then you grabbed me and took me all the way to school. Thank you, Sawada-san," Kyoko continued.

"Oh, um..." Tsuna's necklace changed into a blue spade.

"You're welcome," Tsuna said, suddenly very calm and serious, despite having no recollection of this morning.

"We're going to eat lunch. Would you like to join us?" Kyoko offered.

"Oh, no. It's okay. I have something to do. Thank you for the offer," Tsuna said.

"Oh, okay. Maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe next time."

"Kyoko, you go ahead. I have to talk to Sawada for a minute," said the other girl. Tsuna nearly forgot that she was there, being so quiet the entire time. She was known to be Kyoko's closest friend, Kurokawa Hana. She had the skills of becoming a lawyer, being among the top 5 in their grade.

"Okay."

After Kyoko left, Hana rounded on Tsuna. "What were you doing this morning? A little more, then Mochida would've made his move and Kyoko would've gotten herself a boyfriend."

"Well...I really have no idea what happened this morning. I only remember that I was nearly late, so..."

"Still, you couldn't avoid them on your way?"

"I'm sorry, but my goal is to not have any tardy marks on my record."

"Oh, well. When you put it like that, I can't really fault you like that; Mochida would've made Kyoko late. By the way, what is this something that you have to do? Can I help?"

"Oh, no. It's alright. It's something that I can finish by myself."

"Alright then. See you later in class."

"Bye!" Hana walked away.

After she was out of earshot, Tsuna sighed, as if dealing with the two girls took a lot of her; her necklace changed into the orange flame.

Then Hana came back; Tsuna's necklace turned into the red heart. "Mochida's talking to Kyoko right now. I can't interrupt them."

"Eh~, is Mochida-san really a good guy?"

"Of course, he's the captain of the kendo club. He's very compatible with Kyoko. Plus, if any guy gives him any hassle, he can take care of them."

"Oh..."

"You don't like guys or something?"

"Oh, no. It's just that I've never thought of any guys like that."

"Not even Yamamoto, our baseball star?"

"Now that's a maybe," Tsuna gushed with a blush; her necklace transformed into the blue spade. "He's very handsome."

"At least you're not like Kyoko in that aspect. Whenever she sees a guy who's very interested in her, she just treats them like any other guy. She also said that she doesn't think of any guy romantically."

"Oh, Hana, there you are. Hello, Sawada-san." Kyoko came back to the girls.

"Hey, Kyoko. Sorry I took too long, but weren't you with Mochida?"

"Un. Mochida-sempai confessed to me."

"Okay. Since it sounds like a private conversation between close friends, I should leave now," Tsuna said, trying to get away.

"Oh no, you don't. As the person responsible for the confession not happening this morning, you're staying and listening to the mess you caused," Hana said, stopping her.

"But I rejected him," Kyoko said.

"What? Why did you do that?" Hana asked.

"Well, I just can't see him like that," Kyoko confessed.

"But you two were spending so much time together. Come on, surely you felt a little something."

"But there has never been anything happening between us. And we're only on the leadership committee together."

"You don't have to worry, Sasagawa-san," Tsuna said, her necklace changing from the blue spade to the indigo rose. "It's best that you had rejected him. If you two had gone out with each other and you still didn't feel anything for him, it would've been a nasty break-up."

"How can you not feel anything for Mochida? He's such a nice guy."

"So Kurokawa-san would've felt something for Mochida-san if he had confessed to her?"

"Nope. I prefer mature guys; Mochida-sempai isn't mature enough."

"Oh, is Sawada-san done with your something? Would you be free to eat lunch with us now?"

"Oh, uh...no, I'm not done yet. Maybe next time."

"Might as well. Maybe next time."

Then the girls left.

Once again, Tsuna sighed, as if dealing with the girls took a lot out of her; her necklace changing back to the orange flame.

"Why didn't you go eat lunch with the girls? It's not like you have anything to do," said a voice coming from the top of her head; Tsuna's necklace, once again, turned into the red heart.

Tsuna looked up and saw the same baby in a suit from this morning on top of her head. "What are you doing here? I thought I left you with Mom."

"I came to school. So why don't you go eat lunch with them?"

"I really do have something to do."

"Sawada Tsunahime!"

Tsuna turned toward the voice as Reborn left. A third-year with a shinai (wooden bamboo sword that's used in kendo) came close to her.

"You must be Mochida-san," Tsuna said.

"Yeah."

"It's alright, Mochida-san. Sasagawa-san's not the only girl in the world."

"You!" Mochida grabbed Tsuna by her collar. "If it hadn't been for you this morning, Kyoko would've said yes!"

"Excuse me..." Tsuna made Mochida let go of her. "What makes you think there would be a difference between this morning and this afternoon? Sasagawa may be a nice girl, but if she says that she can't see you romantically, you respect her decision. She said so herself."

"No! It's because you ran over me that Kyoko doesn't see me as a man!"

"Oh, really. You can't get the girl you like, so you blame outsiders, even a girl, for the reason. How low of you."

"Why you!" Mochida made to grab his shinai to attack Tsuna, but...

"If you continue to crowd here, I'll bite you to death," said Hibari Kyouya, the Disciplinary Committee Head, coming round the corner.

Even if Mochida was the kendo captain, there was no way that he would be able to defeat Hibari Kyouya, the dangerous Disciplinary Committee Head. The Disciplinary Committee was basically full of gangsters.

Mochida ran off. Tsuna turned to Hibari.

"Thank you for scaring him. I apologize for crowding here," Tsuna said to Hibari.

"Quit crowding here," was Hibari's only reply as he walked past her.

Tsuna only smiled after him. Looking around that there was no one around, Tsuna made her way to the nearby girl's restroom. Sensing that there was no one, Tsuna took out her compact mirror.

It was specially made for her by her late grandmother. Like the seven piece mirror on her vanity, her compact mirror was in seven pieces, carefully constructed to fold curved, like a turtle's shell.

Tsuna stared into her mirror, focusing on the center mirror; her necklace transformed into an orange flame.

"Just staring into your compact mirror doesn't really count as something," Reborn commented.

Tsuna looked up; her necklace changing into the red heart. The floor opened up, and up came Reborn, like those sci-fi or spy movies where a character can come up from the ground.

"And since when did my school turn into a spy company? The school was never like that," Tsuna asked. "If it was, I would never have to worry about being late and run."

"Since I moved in. You shouldn't have blown off those girls like that, especially not like this," Reborn said.

"Then what should I do?" Tsuna asked, putting away her compact mirror.

"I'd say, go out there and eat lunch with the girls. Do what other girls do," Reborn said.

"I don't want to," Tsuna replied. The school bell rang.

"Time for class! Bye bye!" Tsuna ran off.

Reborn stared after her. "Hmm. There's great potential in her. Maybe she _could_ do it, just like he said."

_**After school**_

"I'm home!" Tsuna called out into her house.

Nana popped out of the kitchen. "Welcome home, Tsu-chan."

"I'm gonna finish my homework and then head out for a bit," Tsuna said.

"Alright. By the way, I've decided to let Reborn stay here, so that he can tutor you to be no.1," Nana said.

"Eh? But Mom! You know that all I have to do is try harder and then I can be no.1 by myself. There's no need to call for him!" Tsuna pouted.

"But I feel reassured that he stays."

"Ohh, all right, Mom."

Tsuna made her way upstairs to enter her room. Reborn was already sitting on her bed.

Tsuna sighed; once her mother decided something, there was no stopping her, unless it was her barely around father.

"Tsuna, sit down," Reborn said.

"Wow, going for the tutoring right from the start. Nice," Tsuna said, sitting down at the small table in the center of her room. Her necklace changed into a blue spade.

"I was lying to you before, my real line of work is assassination, and my job here, is to turn you into a wife suitable for a Mafia boss," Reborn said as he brought out a rifle from his brief case. Tsuna looked at him in disbelief.

"A-a wife? For a mafia boss?" She asked.

"A certain man hired me to make you a wife; because I have a lot of respect for him and close to his family, I agreed to do it," Reborn replied. "I don't like getting rough with women, but should I shoot you once to prove it's real?"

"Um, no. Whether it's real or not, I'd prefer not to get shot," Tsuna replied. "And I would like to decline the mafia boss wife thing because if it's anything like the Godfather, it's not something I would consider as a lifestyle after high school. _And_ I'm only fourteen. Even my mom would agree with me that it's much too early for me to consider something like marriage."

"Well, that was my plan from the start, but after studying you, I've decided to turn you into a mafia boss instead," Reborn says.

"Eh? Mafia boss? Were you not listening to me?"

"With a little more training, your reflexes would be top notch to match a mafia boss. I can tell that you could be quite intelligent, the 1st in your grade, you just need more motivation. With your ambition to go to your grandmother's alta mater, Ouran High, that would be a good place to start your mafia family."

"I don't want to become a mafia boss, let alone a mafia boss' wife. I also don't want to go to my grandmother's alma mater to start a mafia family; that's not the reason why I want to go to Ouran."

"Alright then, we can start gathering followers now. Like the flyer says, age and grade don't matter. I'm staying."

"Ugh…I was hoping you would leave. But if you're gonna stay here in this household, leave my room. Even if you're a baby, you can't stay in a girl's room. There's a room downstairs that we use as storage; if we clean up there's enough room for you to sleep in."

"Not to worry, I've already cleaned it up."

The next day, Reborn escorted Tsuna to school, not that she could do anything about it, her necklace the red heart, and on the way, they ran into Kyoko.

"Ah, good morning Tsuna," Kyoko greeted her happily.

"Oh, good morning Kyoko," Tsuna replied.

"Ciaossu," greeted Reborn, which made Kyoko notice him.

"Kya! So cute, why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked.

"Because I'm in the mafia. I'm Reborn, Tsuna's tu..." Reborn started to say, but Tsuna covered his mouth quickly.

"He is my younger cousin. He's role-playing the mafia boss, and he's staying with me and my mother while his parents work overseas," Tsuna quickly lied as Reborn removed her hand, frowning, and Kyoko giggled.

"That's so cute, good luck with that, Reborn-kun. I'll see you at school, Tsuna. You probably have to take him to nursery school." Kyoko said. Tsuna nodded, watching her walk away before sighing with relief that Kyoko had bought what she was saying, because she knew the story was somewhat farfetched.

"Look, I'm not saying I don't believe you, but you can't go around telling everyone that you're in the mafia and that you're my tutor! It's not normal!" Tsuna scolded Reborn who just shrugged.

"At least I'm not the one who's letting his friends getting eaten by wolfs," Reborn said, pointing something down the road.

Tsuna looked at the direction and saw what seemed like Kyoko being harassed by Mochida.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Tsuna shouted, going up to the two.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mochida said, stepping back. "Sawada-san, right?"

"Yes. This is Sawada Tsunahime," Kyoko introduced. "Sawada-san, this is Mochida from the Leadership committee."

"We've met yesterday," Mochida said.

"Sasagawa-san, let's get to school. We'd better not be late," Tsuna said to the girl.

"Yes. You're right," Kyoko replied.

Tsuna quickly took Kyoko away from Mochida.

"Are you okay, Sasagawa-san?" Tsuna asked. "Has he been harassing you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Not to worry, if he does end up harassing Kyoko just because she rejected him, we can just call on her brother," Hana said, getting into the conversation.

"Her brother?"

"You mean, you haven't been hearing her brother yelling 'Extreme' all the time?" Hana asked.

"Oh. Wait, that person is your brother?" Tsuna thought back to the mornings when there was a very spirited silver-haired boy jogging in the mornings. He did not look like Kyoko at all.

The bell rang.

"Oh, time for class." The girls took their seats.

After school, Kyoko and Hana left for the Leadership committee. Not feeling easy for Kyoko to be approached by Mochida, Tsuna hung around the school, dodging the places the leader of the Disciplinary Committee would take his rounds.

After the Leadership Committee was over, Tsuna found Kyoko and Hana talking to Mochida.

"Hey, Kyoko, Hana. Do you guys want to go to Nami-chuu for cakes?" Tsuna asked. "My mom hired this home tutor, so she asked me to buy some cakes to welcome him."

Tsuna noticed that Mochida had expressed annoyance when she showed up, unnoticed by Hana and Kyoko.

"Oh, sure I'd love to," Kyoko said.

"A home tutor? What for?" Hana asked. "I know your grades aren't as good as mine, but I didn't know they were that bad."

"That's what I said, but apparently Mom already signed the contract so he's staying," Tsuna explained as the girls left.

"It just shows that your Mom's really worried about your future," Mochida said, walking with them.

"I guess..."

When they got to Nami-chuu, Tsuna, her necklace a green clover, and Kyoko took a long time to pick out their cakes.

"You girls sure like cakes," Mochida commented.

"That's because Nami-chuu's cakes are the best," Kyoko said.

"I could eat their cakes every day," Tsuna added.

"Better be careful not to eat so much that you gain weight."

"We watch our weight, so don't you worry," Hana said.

At an intersection in one of the neighborhoods, the group spilt up.

"I'm going this way," Hana said.

"I'm going here," Tsuna said, pointing at a certain direction.

"Kyoko, how about I escort you home?" Mochida suggested.

"It's alright. It's right around the corner," Kyoko said. "It's also getting late. I don't want Mochida-sempai going home so late."

"It's more dangerous if a girl like Kyoko goes home alone than me."

"Are you saying that the two of us aren't girls?" Tsuna asked.

"Hey, what are you doing? Interrupting them," Hana muttered.

"Er...well..." Mochida tried to make up an excuse

"It should be okay for Sasagawa-chan to go home by herself, anyways. I can see her brother coming."

The group looked in the direction Tsuna was gesturing at; sure enough was Sasagawa Ryohei jogging towards their direction.

"Oh, Kyoko!" Ryohei exclaimed, seeing the group.

"Hello, Onii-chan," Kyoko replied back.

"Sasagawa," Mochida greeted.

"On your way home?"

"Un! What about you, Onii-chan?"

"I'm almost done with my extreme training around the town."

"Then why don't you go home with Kyoko together? It's getting late, after all," Tsuna suggested.

"Yosh! Let's go home, Kyoko."

"Okay. Bye, guys. See you tomorrow," Kyoko said to the others.

"Bye!"

"See you tomorrow."

After the group spilt, Tsuna felt as though someone was following her. She turned to a brisk jog, going in a direction different from her home. If there really is a person following her, she couldn't lead that person to her house and her mom.

"One, two, three," Tsuna counted off, reciting the words to a hide-and-seek game native to Japanese kids, "I see you!"

She turned around and saw that the person who was following her was Mochida.

"Eh? Mochida?"

"If it hadn't been for you..."

"What?"

"If it hadn't been for you!" Mochida shouted. Then he left, leaving Tsuna in confusion.

"Seems like he really hates you for ruining his chances with Kyoko," Reborn commented.

"But it was doomed from the beginning, cuz Sasagawa-chan never saw him that way," Tsuna said. "By the way, Reborn-chan, mind if you can tell me why I'm supposed to be a mafia boss?"

"I was assigned by the 9th generation boss of the Vongola family to come to Japan and train you to succeed him, and become the 10th generation boss, because he's getting old. You were the 4th choice. The 1st, Enrico, was shot in a feud, the 2nd, Matsumo, had his feet clad in cement sneakers and took a walk into a river, and the 3rd and favorite, Federico, was kidnapped and we only got the bones back; we had to identify him by his dental records," Reborn said as he showed picture after picture of the choices while the two walked home.

"You didn't have to show the pictures! Now I can't go to sleep without having nightmares tonight! But why me? And why are you a baby?" she said as Reborn put the pictures away and entered their home.

"The first Vongola retried early and came here to Japan, where he had children with a local woman; he was your great, great, great grandfather on your father's side. This makes you a Vongola by blood, and the last legitimate heir to the title of 10th," Reborn explained, showing Tsuna a quickly made family tree of the Vongola.

"Then, do you know the reason why Daddy didn't tell me about this if I'm a Vongola by blood?" Tsuna asked, depressed as she entered her room.

"I don't know, but I'm still gonna make you into a fine mafia Donna," Reborn replied. Tsuna shook her head as Reborn went back downstairs.

"Hey, you still haven't told me why you're a baby unless you're just short." Tsuna reminded him.

"Tsu-chan, Reborn-chan, dinner!" Nana called.

"Coming!"

The next day, when Tsuna went to school, everyone whispered around her and didn't talk to her until she entered her classroom.

"Hey, Sawada. What did you do?" Hana asked as soon as Tsuna walked in through the door.

"Huh?"

"Sawada," called a voice from behind her. Tsuna turned and saw four guys.

"Mochida-taicho is waiting for you in the dojo to reclaim his honor, so you can't go home. He swore yesterday that he wouldn't rest until he got it back, no matter who or what you are," One of them said.

"Uhh...what honor?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't play stupid!" another guy said. "You made Mochida-taichou look stupid in front of Sasagawa Kyoko, our school's idol! Thanks to you, the perfect couple of the generation can't come together!"

"As you can see..." Hana said, as if the boys' cries for their taichou and the school idol's nonexistent relationship went down the tubes.

"But it was doomed from the beginning, Kurokawa-san. You heard what Sasagawa-chan said; she couldn't see Mochida like that," Tsuna said.

"I know, but the idiot captain doesn't know that and is setting the blame on you."

"Sawada, we have to get to the gym," one of the four guys said.

"But what about school?" Tsuna asked.

"Our kendo team persuaded the student body council to allow this to happen," another guy explained.

"Oh, uh..." Tsuna's necklace transformed into the orange flame. "Okay," Tsuna followed the four guys to the gymnasium.

"You!" Mochida called as soon as he saw Tsuna, "God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't!" he shouted, "I shall smite you!"

Tsuna looked, well...bored, as if Mochida wasn't worth her time. Mochida was fully dressed in Kendo gear and looking completely serious. Despite all this, Tsuna, in her orange flame necklace, couldn't take him seriously.

_'Mochida is a fool,'_ she thought. _'He couldn't get the girl he wanted so he takes it out on the closest thing next to the situation. Rather than focusing on correcting the things that would appeal Sasagawa to him, he goes around like an idiot and hacking people's heads off, pulling him away from Sasagawa even more.'_

"Don't worry, it's an easy duel that even an girl like you can understand," Mochida informed her, pointing his Shinai at her, "You're a novice at Kendo, so if you can get an Ippon off me, then you win! If you can't, then I win!" he told her confidently. "The prize is, of course, Sasagawa Kyoko-san!"

Tsuna blinked. "Excuse me?"

In the audience, Kyoko and Hana bristled as well.

"Pri-prize!" Kyoko cried out, annoyed.

"What a jerk," Hana agreed.

Kyoko started to walk towards the Kendo captain, but was stopped by her friends. She struggled against them, telling them to let go.

"Calm down, Kyoko-chan. Mochida's fighting for you," said one friend.

"Yeah. I envy you. I wish I was fought over," added another friend.

"I bet Sawada interfered because she was jealous of your relationship, Kyoko."

"That's not true," Kyoko tried to explain.

"Yeah. What's even stranger is why would he fight against Sawada?" Hana pointed out. "Sawada merely stood up for Kyoko, when she rejected Mochida. And now Sawada's getting all the blame, like a scapegoat."

Up on the floor again, the Kendo captain was talking to himself. "I'm the lead in this battle," he said, "No matter what happens, I won't lose to her_._ She is a girl, after all."

Tsuna went to the girls' bathroom and changed into her P.E. clothes. She took out her compact mirror and stared into it for a few moments.

Reborn was spying on her, wondering what was the big deal about the compact mirror.

Tsuna put the mirror back with her clothes, and took out the sword hilt.

"I'm back," Tsuna said, entering the gym. She ignored the armor and stood the opposite of Mochida on the match floor.

"Now let's start," Tsuna said, holding the sword hilt as if she were holding a real sword. Mochida went into the kendo stance, mentally laughing at her for trying to do kendo with a mere sword hilt. The ref started the battle and Mochida struck at her head, but Tsuna dodged it and struck his chest. Mochida stood up from the ground and struck at Tsuna again. Since the ref didn't call Mochida out, Tsuna knew that the match was rigged. Bristled about the rigged stuff, Tsuna went all out.

"You claim that you want Sasagawa-san's heart, yet you're not doing everything you could to win her affections. By attacking me, you're pulling further away from her, scaring her," Tsuna said, hitting Mochida at different places on his body nonstop while dodging Mochida's shinai. Even though she was at such close range, Mochida couldn't even hit her; she was moving too fast for even his eyes to catch up.

Tsuna then held her sword hilt above her head, wielding it like a samurai. "If you truly want to become Sasagawa-san's boyfriend, then you must change yourself first," Tsuna finished, striking Mochida on the head.

With all the blows on his body, Mochida fainted, collapsing on his front.

"Taichou!" exclaimed the various members of the kendo club.

"And I'll teach you boys how to properly referee a kendo match!" Tsuna rounded on them, scaring them. "How dare you not raise my flag when I clearly had won many Ippons, despite my choice of weapon. If you truly call yourself members of the kendo club, then you should've stopped Mochida from attacking me, or at the very least, raised my flag when I won Ippons. Your Captain has shamed your club's honor by treating it as if some toy to gain bragging rights. When each and every one of you joined the kendo club, you should've made a promise to uphold the kendo club's honor and pride. By going along with your captain in his selfish needs, you have shamed yourselves and the club. Now you must tell yourselves, are you someone who will respect those around you the way you respect your parents so that you will be someone respected, or are you someone who needed a female to scold you about what you obviously did wrong."

Once finished, Tsuna made her way to the girls' restroom. The crowd, watching the match, parted before her like the Red Sea.

"Sawada-san," Kyoko called her after she's done changing back into her school uniform. Tsuna's necklace became the red heart.

"Sasagawa-san."

"You were awesome back there," Kyoko said, smiling. "And thank you for standing up for me."

Tsuna smiled back. "You're welcome, Sasagawa-san."

"Please, call me Kyoko. I'll call you Tsuna, is that all right?"

"Sure, Kyoko."

Reborn stared at his student from his hiding place, smiling at the thought of the potential she's shown so far. _'Mochida wasn't the captain for his leadership skills. He was no pushover. Yet, Tsuna was able to beat him without even a hit on her, despite the fact that she was only using the hilt of a sword. She has incredible skills. Not only that, she fought for an acquaintance's reputation. Perhaps, she really will become a great Donna, even greater than the Ninth.'_

* * *

By the power of the viewers, the poll has announced that the audience want Bleach back. Thanks to this, Natural Tsuna will still be different from the version before it was deleted. In order to make everything flow, the Dying Will Bullet won't be making an appearance for a while, nor will the Bleach characters since for now we're just introducing the KHR characters.


	2. Chapter 2: Gokudera Hayato

"The mafia boss, a leader who controls a criminal organization, able to move a number of trusted men with one hand, willing to risk even their life for their family. Surrounded by the admiration and respect of all, and seen as a hero by the children of the slums." Tsuna read out loud to Reborn; her necklace the blue spade.

"Oh really?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn, you're the one making me read this, so I don't know if it's true or false," Tsuna replied and Reborn brushed it off.

"Read that every morning. You will be the 10th generation boss of the Vongola, I'll make sure of it." Reborn said, getting off a chair and posing with one of his many guns.

"No thank you," Tsuna replied, leaving for school.

Ever since she defeated Mochida, her classmates were either stunning her for 'ruining Mochida's intimate relationship with Kyoko' or held her in high regards for standing up to a guy like Mochida.

Hana especially. The match had really changed her opinion about Mochida and whether or not he's good enough for Kyoko.

"We have a new transfer student from overseas in Italy, joining us today. His name is Gokudera Hayato," their homeroom teacher said.

'_Hm… Italy… Reborn's homeland…_' Tsuna thought as she sat at her desk and observed the new student. He had short silver hair and blue-green eyes. He wasn't wearing the tie to the school uniform, his shirt was left unbuttoned with a red undershirt, and he had two necklaces hanging around his neck. Besides his necklaces, he also wore a multitude of bracelets and rings. His face looked like it had been permanently twisted into a scowl. Tsuna agreed with her classmates in that he was the bad boy type; her face felt a little hot at that thought.

Tsuna glanced around idly to see what other reactions the new student was getting, and saw that it was mostly just idle curiosity for the most part. When she turned back to the front, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The transfer student was _glaring_ at _her_.

'_What? What is it?_' Tsuna thought, '_What did I do?_'

She leaned back on her chair when the transfer walked over to her, even though the teacher was trying to direct him towards his seat on the other side of the classroom.

Hayato walked right up to her desk and kicked it violently, knocking it back and into Tsuna's stomach, causing a startled wince, glaring at her the whole time.

'_W-what?_' Tsuna wondered, '_What was that about?_'

"You know him, Sawada-san?" one of her classmates asked curiously.

"Today is my first time meeting him," Tsuna answered, wondering what was going on.

"He has to be a gangster," another of her classmates whispered, to which Tsuna nodded.

At break, Tsuna goes to the bathroom and, on the way back, ran into a group of seniors.

"Ouch, I might have broken a bone, bitch." The one she ran into said. Clearly, they did not hear about her match with Mochida, or they were being idiots and didn't know who she was.

"Yeah, right," she remarked back, before darting outside.

"Hmph, as if a bump like that could break someone's bone," Tsuna complained, checking behind her to see if they followed her.

"Your weakness makes me sick!" A voice said and she turned to see the transfer student, Gokudera Hayato.

"Oh, well, sorry to disturb you, Gokudera-san, I'll leave now." Tsuna said.

"If a pinprick like you becomes the 10th Gen, the Vongola family is finished," the teen stated rudely, causing Tsuna to halt mid-step.

"Huh?" Tsuna voiced in confusion, "You know about the family…?" she asked him.

"I refuse to accept it," Hayato growled, turning to glare at her, "I'm the one who's fit to be the 10th!" he said, his voice filled with malice.

Tsuna just stared at him in shock. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're a nuisance," Hayato said, drawing his hands from his pockets and bringing the sticks of dynamite he was holding into clear view, "Die right here."

"What are you doing!?" Tsuna ran off, frantically searching for water.

Hayato misunderstood and thought she was running away. He lit the wicks of his explosives, using the burning end of his cigarette. "Later," he said, and threw them after her.

Tsuna mentally cursed, wishing there was water. Fortunately, a bullet defused the sparks. Hayato tsked, turning to glare at the person who had prevented his explosives from detonating.

"Ciaossu," she heard, and Tsuna turned to look at Reborn.

Reborn looked quite calm as he stood there, a smoking gun held in his hands.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called. She was thankful that he had stopped the explosives from going off.

"You came earlier than I expected, Gokudera Hayato," Reborn commented, completely ignoring Tsuna.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yeah, he's a member of the family that I called over from Italy," Reborn told Tsuna.

"That explains why he knows about the Vongola," Tsuna muttered.

Reborn nodded, a smirk on his face. "This is my first time meeting him as well, though," he admitted, turning to face Hayato.

"So you're the 9th Generation's highly trusted assassin," commented the boy, "Reborn."

"Huh?" wondered Tsuna when she heard that, "Reborn, you're that powerful of a person?'" Sure, she knew he was important, but she hadn't known how much so before.

"You aren't kidding about me becoming a candidate for succession if I kill Sawada, right?" Hayato asked Reborn.

"Hah? Reborn, what's he talking about?" Tsuna asked, "You or he couldn't do something like th-"

"Yeah, that's right," Reborn said, and there went Tsuna's train of thought, crashing straight into a mental brick wall. "Well, let's continue with the killing."

"Hold on a sec! Killing… What are you talking about? You've got to be joking, right?" Tsuna cried, unbelieving and furious about what was happening.

"I'm serious," Reborn told her, his expression blank and unreadable.

"I am not going to kill people," Tsuna said firmly.

"That's wrong," Reborn corrected her bluntly, pointing his gun at her, "I'm telling you to fight."

"Then why'd you say, 'let's continue with the killing'?" Tsuna asked.

"Hold up," suddenly, Hayato was in front of her face, glaring.

Tsuna glared back with an equal amount of fury. "NO FIGHTING!" Tsuna shouted on the top of her lungs, nearly deafening Hayato's eardrums as he was so close to her, her necklace the orange flame.

'_What the…'_ Hayato thought, shaken back by her shout. _'Whatever, she's still going down.'_

Hayato brought out even more sticks of cigarette, and sticking them in his mouth he lit them all in one quick motion of his lighter. Then he drew out dozens of sticks of dynamite from who knows where, lighting them as he had done before.

Tsuna took out her sword hilt and twirled around, extinguishing the sparkling wicks before the dynamites exploded. Hayato tched and continued, throwing dynamite after dynamite.

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over his body," Reborn said as he calmly walked up beside her, ignoring the danger, "His other name is Smokin' Bomb Hayato."

"I think I noticed that when he started throwing bombs all over the place," Tsuna replied in annoyance, but Reborn shot bullets at her, which she dodged.

"Die!" Hayato called as he threw his bombs carelessly towards her.

Tsuna defused Hayato's bombs and dodged Reborn's bullets just to be forced to stop when a dead end loomed up in front of her. '_Oh shoot,_' she thought, turning back only to come face to face with the glaring face of Hayato.

"This is it," he said darkly, and let loose another wave of dynamite, "The end."

Having no choice, Tsuna put away her sword hilt, and defused all the dynamite by using her hands to grip the burning ends and quench the flame.

"What?" Hayato shouted in shocked irritation. Then, growling, he brought out even more dynamites, twice as much as before. "Double Bomb!" he shouted as he threw them towards the girl.

This accomplished nothing, as Tsuna just continued on with her mission, defusing the new batch of explosives as well, wincing as her palms are getting second degree burns.

Hayato growled, a vein twitching on his forehead. He then drew out three times as much dynamite as before, lighting them and growling; "Triple Bomb!"

Then, just as he was about to throw them, one fell. As he stared at it in surprise, he fumbled with the rest of the ones in his hands, accidentally dropping them. His multitude of cancer sticks followed until only a single one remained clenched between his teeth.

"Shit…" he muttered, the thought of this being the end flashing through his mind.

"I can't believe you! They're your weapons; shouldn't you have at least prepared a way to stop them from going off or something?" Tsuna said as she leapt on an explosive about to go off.

Hayato stared at the girl in surprise as he watched her scurry around, defusing all the explosives in the area, saving him from an untimely end. His mouth dropped open in surprise and his lone cigarette dropped out, falling to the ground, just as she finished defusing all the bombs off.

Tsuna looked around for a moment, before she let out a breath of relief. "I made it. But OOOWWWW!" she groaned, waving her burnt hands.

"That was so moving! I'll follow you anywhere, 10th Generation Princess! I can't believe you would even save your opponent! Jyuudaimehime, I put my life in your care!" Hayato said.

"Huh?" Tsuna blushed, her necklace the blue spade, thinking that sounded something a little too much like marriage.

"Having the loser serve the winner in family tradition, Gokudera is now your subordinate." Reborn explained her and Hayato nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, command me to do anything and consider it done!" He said.

"Ummm...," Tsuna's mind was still in a daze.

"Oh no, no, no, these guys are cutting class." One of the ghetto seniors from earlier said as they spot the two.

"This deserves some punishment." Another chimed.

"Yeah, only seniors can skip." The last one added.

"Seems like I can make myself useful now," Hayato said, taking out his bombs.

"No, let's go, Hayato. They're just being stupid," Tsuna said, standing in front of Hayato since she can't use her hands. "Besides, my hands are kind of burnt."

"Ah, yes. Let's go to the infirmary," he said as Hayato put away his bombs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it there. Who says you can go to the infirmary?" The ghetto seniors have now cornered the two.

"Jyuudaimehime, allow me to blow these guys away," Hayato said, taking out his bombs.

"Umm..." Unable to give an answer, but really wanting to get to the infirmary to treat her hands, Tsuna reluctantly gave her permission to 'blow the guys away.'

After a couple of minutes, the bullies learnt their lesson: never stop a girl from going to the infirmary or you'll have to go to the infirmary yourself. And stay the hell away from Sawada Tsuna.

Since the nurse was out, Hayato volunteered to bandage Tsuna's hands, but he ended up making a mess, so Reborn expertly bandaged his student's burnt hands.

"Wait, I don't get it. Gokudera-san's a bomb expert, but he can't do anything about burns, and Reborn-san's a gunman and yet he's the one who expertly took care of my wounds," Tsuna said.

While Hayato was making up some excuse as to why he can't treat injuries caused by his bombs, Reborn replied, "Treating wounds like these is very basic to every hitman. After all, you won't know when you'll need it."

"That's true. If my hands remained untreated, I wouldn't be able to hold a paintbrush."

"Jyuudaimehime paints?"

"A little. It's a hobby of mine, Art and Music."

"My...my hobby is playing the piano, Jyuudaimehime."

"Eh? You play?" Tsuna gently grasped Hayato's hands and checked them. "Now that I look at them, they are a pianist's fingers."

Tsuna blushed and then let go of Hayato's hands, as if she just realized that she was holding a handsome boy's hands and was embarrassed by her actions.

Hayato didn't notice; he was also blushing that his Jyuudaimehime had held his hand and complimented him on his fingers.

Reborn just smirked in the background.

* * *

I had to skip over the volleyball chapter because in canon, it was to overcome Tsuna's dependency on the Dying Will Bullet. Since my Tsuna has the red heart, thus very athletic, and has no need for the bullet, especially since it hasn't been introduced to her yet, there's no need for the volleyball chapter.

By the power of the viewers, the poll has announced that the audience want Bleach back. Thanks to this, Natural Tsuna will still be different from the version before it was deleted. In order to make everything flow, the Dying Will Bullet won't be making an appearance for a while, nor will the Bleach characters since for now we're just introducing the KHR characters. The only Bleach related thing would probably be the hilt of the sword (remember when Ichigo was fighting Urahara after getting his shinigami powers back, Urahara cut his sword down to the hilt) I'll try to explain more as to why she only has the hilt in future chapters.

If you guys are still confused and don't mind spoilers, then please PM me.


	3. Chapter 3: Expell Crisis

Tsuna sat at her desk, looking out the window; her necklace the red heart. Today, they were getting their science tests back, so Tsuna won't get scolded for looking out the window today.

"Sawada." Nezu called.

"Yes." Tsuna replied, standing and walking up to the front of the classroom. Nezu gave her her science test. She got the perfect score in the class.

Tsuna smiled. _'One step closer to getting into Ouran High and getting that scholarship!' _Tsuna thought as Hayato came into the room.

"Eh, Hayato?" Tsuna called out questioningly, since the silver haired teen wasn't at school yesterday.

"Hey! You're late! Don't interrupt class!" Nezu yelled at Hayato, who turned and glared at him.

"What was that? I'll come in when I feel like it." Hayato growled, as everyone whispered about how scary he is. Hayato walked over to Tsuna's desk and bowed lowly at the waist.

"Good morning, Jyuudaimehime!" He greeted.

Tsuna blushed, (her necklace the blue spade), embarrassed that she was the only one Hayato said good morning to, and with such respect. She sent a weak smile his way. "Um…good morning, Gokudera-san…" she greeted softly.

Everyone started whispering again:

"You know, I heard that it was Sawada who made Gokudera beat down the sempais."

"Sawada does look like a yankee; look at how long her skirt is." _'My skirt isn't even that long...'_ Tsuna (Her necklace changed back to the red heart) thought about her knee-length skirt when yankees have long skirts that reached their feet.

"You don't think Sawada threatened Gokudera and made him her bitch, do you?" The class murmured and Tsuna physically freaked out, especially as the entire Gokudera Hayato fanclub glared at her.

"Of course not! You've got it all wrong." She replied, frantically waving her hands as Hayato headed off for his seat, which was painfully far from his Jyuudaimehime in his opinion.

"This is just hypothetically speaking of course, but say, there is a delinquent who carelessly comes in late for class if at all, it would be safe to say that said delinquent would hang out with loser trash who painfully ruins the school's reputation. At least that's the opinion of a top grad from Tokyo University." Nezu-sensei said as he pushed his glasses up. Hayato froze; there was no way that this bastard just insulted his Jyuudaimehime.

"Old man," Hayato growled out, stalking up to Nezu-sensei and grabbing him by his collar. "I don't care what you say about me, but no one insults Sawada-Jyuudaimehime and gets away with it!" Hayato threatened, shaking Nezu-sensei.

"Go-Gokudera-san! Knock that off!" Tsuna ordered him as the class started muttering again.

"Jyuudaimehime? No way, you don't think Sawada is in line to become an Ane-san, do you?"

"She does seem like it! What if there's a gang war or something, Sawada will bring it to school!"

Tsuna hung her head low, embarrassed that everyone was slowly figuring out the truth thanks to Hayato-kun.

"Hey, Jyudaimehime, should I drop this guy?" Hayato asked as he used Nezu-sensei's tie to choke the poor man, since blasting him might cause shrapnel to hurt his Jyuudaimehime.

"Just let him go! Besides, he's not even worth it!" Tsuna exclaimed and Hayato does so instantly, letting Nezu-sensei drop to the floor.

"Of course! A bastard like this isn't even worth punching," Hayato agreed, looking down on the sensei who's regaining his breathing.

"I don't care!" Tsuna replied. Nezu-sensei stood up and glared at the both of them.

"Gokudera! Sawada! You're coming with me to the principle's office right now!" Nezu-sensei roared hoarsely and marched the two out of the room.

"You guys are expelled!" Nezu shouted at Tsuna and Hayato, the latter of whom still looked murderous.

"Calm down, Nezu-kun," the principal said.

"How can I stay calm?" the teacher shouted, "I was assaulted physically! Sawada-san and company should be expelled immediately with joint responsibility!" he demanded.

"But to expel them now might be too hasty…" the principal told him.

"So giving them a probation period would be fine," Nezu commented, calming down a little as he thought of something.

"Principal, if I recall, there was a 15 year old time capsule buried in the playground that couldn't be found, and you were going to have professionals dig it up," Nezu said.

"Ah… yes," the principal agreed, "What about it?"

"Let's have these two do it," Nezu proposed, "If they can dig up the 15 year old time capsule by today, then this issue will be forgiven… but if they can't…" here he paused dramatically, "Expelled immediately!"

"Well, that was outrageous," Tsuna complained after being let go from the principal's office. "I can get why he's so angry, but being expelled is too far. If I get expelled, I won't be able to get into Ouran high, let alone get that scholarship."

"If you don't want to get expelled that badly…" a voice said from behind Tsuna, making her jump, "…Then why aren't you outside, digging for the time capsule?"

"So what, Reborn," Tsuna asked as she turned around with a sigh. She furrowed her brow when she didn't catch sight of the small boy immediately, but then she spotted him, her eyes going wide when she saw that he had somehow gotten even smaller, and was apparently standing in a small circle above a cabinet.

"What the?" she asked, confused, only to have something come flying towards her and hit her right in the eye. She cried out in a mixture of shock and pain, but managed to catch sight of the small figure of Reborn turn back into the chameleon that was always sitting on Reborn's hat in a small puff of smoke.

"This is Leon," Reborn told her as he stepped out from the cabinet, revealing a whole room –one that couldn't possible fit into such a small space- behind him, "The form memorizing chameleon. You probably didn't notice because he was concealing his presence, but he was with me the whole time," he finished.

"I did notice," Tsuna told him angrily. She carefully felt around her eye to make sure no permanent damage had been done.

"Jyuudaimehime," Hayato's voice called out, and Tsuna jumped, not expecting it.

"Over here," he added, and Tsuna turned, her eyes widening when she saw him climb out of the too-small cabinet as well. "Reborn-san was instructing me on the basics of killing," he told her, and gestured towards the impossible room inside the cabinet. It even seemed to be pretty comfortable.

"More importantly, I'm very sorry!" Hayato suddenly yelled, dropping into a bowing, all four limbs on the floor, "Things turned out like this without me not knowing that you didn't want to be expelled that badly!"

Tsuna could only stare at him, shocked by his outburst.

"Since things are like this, let's dig up the time capsule at any cost!" Hayato continued, "I even have a good idea in mind, so just leave it to me!" he finished, a confident smirk on his face.

Tsuna stared at him for a moment before her expression softened. "Thank you then."

"If we blow up the ground with these, it'll be fast!" Hayato told Tsuna, dashing all her hopes, "This is your share!" he added, thrusting a bundle of dynamite into her hands.

Tsuna stared at him, her mind blank for a moment, before she processed what he had just said. "Eh, what! No!" she told her new friend franticly, "Dynamite isn't good!"

But it was no use; Hayato was already running away, heading towards the playground. "I'll see you there!" he called over his shoulder.

"Wait! Hayato, stop! Dynamite isn't good! Don't make things worse than it always is!" Tsuna called after him, worried about the new trouble he could get them into. She started after him, but stopped when she heard voices coming from the room on her right.

"Man, you are one messed up guy, Nezu-sensei, giving those two hope that they won't be expelled if they find some time capsule that doesn't even exist; it's just cruel." The gym teacher, Inoue-sensei, said.

"Haha, it's the principle's fault, he's the one who didn't remember that there wasn't a 15 year old time capsule; it just goes to show that he's getting old, and right now the school board has decided that I'm the next in line; this should be enough to get him sacked." Nezu-sensei replied with a smirk. "Either way, those brats will be expelled no matter what, I'll only think about letting them stay is if they break the playground in half."

'_What! That bastard!_ Tsuna thought angrily and looked at the dynamite and lighter that Hayato had given her. Oh well. they're on the verge of getting kicked out of school anyways. What's the harm in making a mess before they go? She scurried outside of the teacher's lounge and waited until she saw Hayato about to light up his dynamite and threw a stick of dynamite into the teacher's lounge after lighting the fuse and ran away so as to not get caught.

Tsuna ran right into Reborn, who was smirking.

"That's more like a mafia boss," Reborn commented.

"Shut up!" Tsuna exclaimed. Tsuna wondered how she should break the playground in half. Remembering things from their science test about geology, fault lines along the ground, especially weak ones, could break and create a line, giving the illusion of the ground being broken in half. To find fault lines, you'll need dowsing rods...

Tsuna spotted Leon on Reborn's fedora. She grabbed Leon, "Leon, please, locate the ground weakness with dowsing rods!" She shouted as Leon transformed into dowsing rods.

'_Jyuudaimehime is so cool!'_ Hayato thought and redoubled his efforts so as to not disappoint his Jyudaimehime, or look uncool in her eyes.

Tsuna soon found a fault line with Leon and used the _Futae no Kiwami_ to punch the ground, causing an earthquake and making the fault line split open, literally breaking the playground in two.

In the school, the students crowded around the windows, trying to see what was going on, wondering about the explosions that had just happened and the shaking of the ground that they could feel.

Back on the playground, Nezu was running out towards the explosions. "That's Gokudera-san and Sawada-san, right!" he shouted as he went, "What're you doing to the playground?" he yelled, "It looks like you decided that you want to be expelled immediately!" he screamed, only to come to a complete stop when Hayato showed up out of the smoke right in front of him, holding out three sheets of paper, tests that contained admissibly low scores.

Nezu stared at Hayato in shock as the boy stood there, the papers in his hand shoved into the teacher's face. Tsuna stood at the sidelines, especially since everything was pretty much Hayato's fault. "The 15 year old time capsule didn't show up," he said to Nezu, shuffling around in the time capsule that he held under his arm, "But a 40 year old time capsule came up instead," he finished, and then drew something out of the time capsule; more tests with incredible low scores.

"Why are the tests of an elite-course guy like you in the time capsule of our ordinary middle school?" Hayato asked, showing the extra low scores on the test that he held, all of which had Nezu's name at the top, "And these scores… what the hell!" he finished, sneering at the teacher.

"Th-that's…!" Nezu stuttered out, trying to explain, but it was no use.

That day, Nezu Douhachiro (age 55) was terminated for faking his educational background, saying that he was from an elite-course college when he was actually a F ranked college graduate.

As a reward for uncovering the fraud, Tsuna and Hayato aren't punished for breaking the playground in half, and of course, aren't expelled.

Tsuna sighed in relief as soon as they were out of hearing range of the principal. "I'm so relieved that we didn't get expelled…" she muttered, closing her eyes. She had really thought that they would be expelled, or at least suspended, after the stunt they had pulled on the playground.

"Oh come on, Jyuudaimehime," Hayato said, "You were seriously worried?" he asked, "I'll trade my life to prevent anything like that from happening!" he told her, completely sincere.

Tsuna stared at him in surprise for a moment. "Hayato…" she breathed out, amazed he could promise something like that so freely, but also dumbfounded that he's too devoted to her, so much that she'd think that Hayato would've thought of his own life. Then she smiled brightly at him, happy to have made such a nice friend, even if he was one who would make silly promises that he probably wouldn't keep. "Thank you!"

Tsuna wondered why Hayato turned away so quickly after she thanked him, but put it down to her smile looking weird. After all, she didn't smile like that much, just grins, so it must look really awkward… maybe she should practice more…

"Isn't it great to have made such a reliable subordinate?" Reborn asked Tsuna, coming up beside her suddenly breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Tsuna looked down at Reborn, "Ah, Reborn!" she frowned. "I told you I don't want a subordinate!" she told him sternly, staring down at him.

Reborn just looked at her, the look on his face telling all without him needing to say anything. It clearly said; "What, are you stupid?"

Tsuna's frown deepened, but Hayato interrupted before she could ask about what that was supposed to mean.

"Oh yeah…" Hayato said, remembering something suddenly and turning around to face Tsuna once again, "The tests in this school are a cinch, huh?" he asked, showing Tsuna his science test, on which he had gotten a 100, just like Tsuna.

Tsuna stared at him in shock, wondering how he had done it when he had only been in the school for a couple of days. She had to study for hours just to get that perfect score on her science test.

* * *

The _Futae no Kiwami_ was taken from Rurouni Kenshin used by Sanosuke. _Futae no Kiwami_ is a special art in which the user performs two hits in quick succession with any part of his body.

By the power of the viewers, the poll has announced that the audience want Bleach back. Thanks to this, Natural Tsuna will still be different from the version before it was deleted. In order to make everything flow, the Dying Will Bullet won't be making an appearance for a while, nor will the Bleach characters since for now we're just introducing the KHR characters.


	4. Chapter 4: Yamamoto Takeshi

Tsuna sighed, her necklace the red heart. It was P.E. Class today; girls had marathon running and boys played baseball. Half the girls were jogging and the other girls were watching the boys doing baseball, especially since the star baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi, was playing. Takeshi was one of the popular guys of the school: handsome and tall, very athletic and muscular because of his baseball training, and very cheerful, which allowed his casualness to slide (Japanese people are very polite; casualness are only allowed between close friends and family). Tsuna was conflicted: continue running, enjoying the wind in her hair, or ogle at Takeshi.

In the end, she chose to ogle at Takeshi, joining the other fangirls; her necklace the blue spade. Because of his star talents, Takeshi's team won the baseball match.

Despite all that, after P.E. was over, Tsuna noticed that Takeshi was the only one cleaning up the baseball field. Since she could quickly change back into her school uniform, Tsuna went over to the baseball field and grabbed a rake.

"Let me help you, Yamamoto-san," she called out.

"Eh? Sawada-chan, right? I can't do that. You girls have your own sweeping to do," Yamamoto replied.

"We already finished."

"Eh? Ahahaha! Wow! That was fast of your girls. But I can't have a girl do the boys' clean-up."

"But if we do it together, the faster we'll get back to class and not get scolded by teacher for coming in late. Plus, it wouldn't be fair to have you do it all by yourself."

"That's fair, I guess." And the two of them went to work.

"You know, Sawada-chan, you're pretty impressive. That Kendo match where you beat Mochida-senpai, the very captain of the kendo team, was incredible. I really had no idea that such a cute little girl like you could be so strong. Then the other day you went and split the playground in 2 with yours fists. So I got my eye on you, Sawada-chan. The only thing I have going for me is my baseball skills," Takeshi said.

"But they're amazing! And the way you swing the bat reminds me of a Samurai with their sword," Tsuna replied, blushing about the 'cute little girl' part. _'Or Mom with her Japanese dancing.'_

"Really? Aha, maybe I should take up kendo then. Baseball hasn't been going too well lately. No matter how much I practice, my average is going down and my fielding is seriously starting to suck. You're more reliable because you've always been working hard, so I should do the same," Takeshi said with a bright smile and patted Tsuna on the back.

"Eh, yeah, I suppose, but be careful, otherwise you might hurt yourself." Tsuna replied. Takeshi laughed it off, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and giving her a one armed hug since his other hand has the broom.

"Sure thing, Sawada-chan." He said.

When Tsuna got home that night, Reborn questioned her about Takeshi.

"Yamamoto Takeshi is a reliable and sociable guy; you should make him your subordinate." Reborn said.

"No way! I just want to be friends with him! Besides, he's totally hot on baseball!" Tsuna replied. She dodged when Reborn scorched her room with a flame thrower.

"You should try getting hot for something." Reborn said.

"Stupid! That's the wrong meaning of hot!" Tsuna shouted.

"It is, isn't it?" Reborn replied bored as he turned the flamethrower off.

_**The next day**_

"Hey! Yamamoto broke his arm yesterday! He's gonna jump off the roof!" a classmate shouted, spreading the word.

"What! No! Not Yamamoto!" various fangirls shouted.

Everyone from the class, and various other classrooms, rushed to the rooftop building where Yamamoto was standing on the edge.

"No! Yamamoto! Don't do it!" shouted various classmates, hoping that he would listen to them while keeping their distance from the edge in case Yamamoto really did jump off.

"Sorry. The baseball gods threw me away. I can't play baseball anymore," Yamamoto sullenly replied, looking down to the ground 30 feet below him.

"Yamamoto! If you jump, I'm jumping!" yelled a voice from across the other side of the school. Yamamoto looked up and saw Tsuna on the edge of the building across from him; Tsuna's necklace the blue spade.

"Wait. Sawada-chan, what are you doing? Me jumping has nothing to do with you," Yamamoto said.

"No! You jumping does have everything to do with me!" Tsuna shouted back. "How can you just selfishly think you can just commit suicide and not care about what other people feel about it! Your broken arm! It will heal, won't it! You just can't play at the moment! Giving up your life for such a small thing is really stupid!"

"What do you know! You can do kendo better than our kendo captain! And you get perfect scores on your tests! What do you know when everything's all taken away from you!"

"I know...I know much more than you think. That's why, don't leave this world for a broken arm when your arm can heal and you could do much better in baseball than ever!"

"Sawada-chan...but what if I can't play baseball again?"

"Then we'll just have to find you another talent, like kendo. Didn't I say, the way you swing your baseball reminds me of the way a Samurai wields their swords. And if we still can't find you a talent, we'll just take our time doing that, with your parents."

Parents...that's right. Even if baseball doesn't work out, there's still other stuff. Yamamoto's dad did kendo; he could pass down his kendo skills to Takeshi. That's right, Takeshi didn't even say good morning to his old man earlier; he always did every morning, even when rushing out the door.

"Ahahaha! Sorry, Sawada-chan! Looks like my stupidity got the better of me! I completely forgot about my dad! Ahahaha! I should wait for my arm to heal!"

Tsuna sighed of relief as Takeshi climbed over the fence to get back on the roof safely. However, the fence was old and broke apart, taking Takeshi with it down to the ground.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted, jumping off with a leap that would make a gymnast envy with green; her necklace the red heart. She managed to grab Yamamoto into her embrace and kicked off the wall with a somersault to land on the ground without breaking any of their bones, but her feet did hurt. After all, it is a 30 feet fall. Everyone else back up on the roof thought everything was just a bad joke, seeing that Takeshi's alive and okay. The fangirls, however, were glaring at the plain Sawada Tsunahime who has the entire attention of Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Sawada-chan, I should have paid more attention to when you told me to be careful, but I'm really sorry for making you get hurt." Takeshi said, worrying over her as Tsuna nursed her hurt feet.

"Then, the next time you get a broken bone, talk with your parents and think about what they'll feel about you. At least this way, they'll stop you from committing suicide again," Tsuna said, pouting about her hurt feet.

"Aha, I'm sorry Sawada-chan, nothing good comes from my idiocy, but like you said, once my arm heals, I can play again, and thanks for saving me from my stupidity." Takeshi replied as he patted the distressed girl on the back.

"Ahaha, guess this means I'm involved with the Yakuza, I'll have to do my best to protect you from rival clans huh, Sawada-chan?" Takeshi asked.

"What! No! I'm not involved with the Yakuza! You got it all wrong!" Tsuna protested and Takeshi laughed it off.

_'Family acquired,'_ Reborn thought triumphantly as he left the roof. Despite the accomplishment, he wondered what Tsuna meant when she said she 'knew much more than he thought'. There wasn't anything in the reports that suggested otherwise, though the sword hilt did bring up questions, such as where did she get it and why was it reduced to a hilt.


	5. Chapter 5: Dying Will Kyoko

Today was the weekend, and as such, Tsuna was off from school. Normally, this would have been a time where Reborn tutored her, or at least, tried to tutor her something she hasn't learned because she has aced everything whatever Reborn threw at her, which further explained why she suddenly became number 1 of her grade, but today he was mysteriously absent, giving Tsuna a chance to slack off since Reborn had come into her life.

Currently Tsuna, her necklace the green three-leaf clover, was sitting on her bed. She was sketching some drawings in her sketchbook. Her drawings usually consisted of clothing designs that was inspired by her late grandmother, especially the kimonos. Tsuna had learnt how to make clothing from her late grandmother, Haruhi, who was a lawyer. Her grandmother wanted her to at least learn something that was useful, so Tsuna chose sewing/clothing design.

The door to her room opened. Tsuna looked up, wondering who would enter without knocking, and spotted Reborn. "Huh, it's you, Reborn," she greeted, being as nice as she could to Reborn.

"Hello," a voice greeted, one that wasn't Reborn, and Tsuna looked behind her tutor to see Kyoko standing there. "I didn't know Tsuna-chan lived here," she said, "May I come in?" she asked.

"Oh, sure, Kyoko," Tsuna exclaimed in surprise, jumping up to greet the other girl properly. They all sat down around Tsuna's small table. Tsuna was glad that she kept her room neat; it would have been so embarrassing if her friend had come to her room only to see a mess.

"Hey, why are you here, Kyoko?" Tsuna asked politely, trying to make conversation to break the awkward silence.

"I asked her to come over so that I could return her money," Reborn said, answering for Kyoko.

"Money?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yeah, I went to a coffee shop today," Reborn explained, "But I forgot my wallet, and the lady at the counter wouldn't let me get an espresso on credit. She tried to take me to the police station, but Kyoko came up and offered to pay for me," he told Tsuna. "Thanks, Kyoko," he said to the girl, handing over some money to repay her.

"I see…" Tsuna said.

"You didn't have to worry about it," Kyoko told Reborn, smiling and accepting the money he gave her.

"You came all the way here, so make yourself at home," Reborn said.

"Thank you," Kyoko responded with a smile, "But I'm a bit surprised," she added, turning towards Tsuna, "I didn't know that Tsuna-chan was an artist!"

"Huh," Tsuna exclaimed, looking over at the sketchbook she was drawing in, "Oh, yeah…"

"You don't bring your sketchbook to school," Kyoko commented.

"Because some of the drawings in here make me feel somewhat embarrassed, desu," Tsuna replied. "But after I finish drawing, I would make them into reality, transforming these drawings into actual clothing, desu."

"Really?" Kyoko asked curiously, "Can I see some of them?"

Tsuna smiled. "Sure…" she replied, handing Kyoko her sketchbook. "Just don't go past where the green bookmark is because after that are the drawings I felt embarrassed about, desu."

"Okay!" Kyoko exclaimed, looking through the sketchbook. She had looks of amazement or astonishment as she flipped through the pages. "Oh, wow! Tsuna-chan, your drawings are very beautiful."

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko examined a certain page before asking, "Is it okay if you can design clothing for me?"

"Eh?" the question had caught her off guard. "Sure! What kind of clothing would you like, desu?" Because even without Kyoko asking, Tsuna had already drew some designs for Kyoko and Hana. They were hidden among the drawings past the red bookmark.

"I don't know. How about you suggest some for me?"

"Well, there's all sorts. There's uniform-styles, Lolita-fashion, Gothlic, and there's also steampunk and Chinese clothing or kimonos, desu."

"I see. I think I want to try the Chinese style!" Kyoko told her with a smile. "Like this one."

Kyoko showed her a page where drawings of Chinese-style clothing were sketched and colored in, each designed with the symbols that Tsuna had plastered onto her makeup accessories.

"Sure, I'll be sure to design some for you. Do you have a specific color that you like, desu?"

"I'll leave that to you."

"Okay. Once I'm finished with it, it's going to look so good on you, desu."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kyoko replied. Then her face took on a more thoughtful look. "You know Tsuna-chan… you've really been surprising me a lot lately…" she mused aloud.

Tsuna looked at her curiously. '_What does she mean…?_' she wondered, but before she could ask, there came a knock on her door.

"Hello, welcome!" came Nana's voice as she opened the door, a tray of drinks in her hands, "I'm Tsu-chan's mother!" she greeted.

"Hello, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko," Kyoko responded with a smile, "Thanks for having me!" she said.

'_Oh my, she's cute!_' Nana thought, '_Tsuna's finally friends with such a cute girl her age!_' she cheered in her mind, entering the room to place the drinks on the table. Then, as soon as the drinks were safely down, she dropped into a bow, "It's so nice for you to visit. Tsu-chan doesn't usually bring friends over."

"Kaa-san!" Tsuna said, sternly.

"I'm honored to be the first friend who visited Tsuna-chan in a while," Kyoko replied back.

Nana gushed at how polite Tsu-chan's friend is. "Please make yourself at home," she said cheerfully to Kyoko as she went out the door, "I won't bother you!" and with that, she was gone.

"Sorry about that, desu," Tsuna said, bring the tray of snacks and drinks onto the table. "But it's very thoughtful of Mom to bring the snacks and drinks. I completely forgot about it, desu."

"It's okay."

After a moment of silence (as silence as you can with drinking and eating), an idea entered Tsuna's mind. "Hey, why don't we play a game…?" she asked, making a valiant attempt to break the awkward silence.

"How about this?" Reborn asked, suddenly bringing a gun out from nowhere and pointing it right in Tsuna's face.

"Wha-what, wait!" Tsuna stuttered, horrified at all the things she could think that Reborn could want to do with that gun, "What're you going to do!" she asked, "Don't tell us to kill each other, desu…"

"Of course not," Reborn told her disdainfully, like he was offended that Tsuna would even think something like that, even though everything he had done so far made it one of the most likely things for him to do, "Russian Roulette," he elaborated, "It's a practice of placing one round in a revolver, spinning the cylinder, aiming the revolver at one's own head in a suicidal fashion, and then pulling the trigger," he explained, "It is indeed a life risking way to test one's luck," he added.

"Huh, oh," Tsuna now understanding, "But why would anyone want to do something like that…?" she asked.

"Sounds fun!" Kyoko interrupted with a smile and a clap of her hands, surprising Tsuna who has a look of disbelief on her face.

"Wha-what?" Tsuna voiced, amazed at Kyoko's enthusiasm for such a crazy idea.

"The bullet is for party use, it's safe," Reborn told them, demonstrating by pulling the trigger and causing a spring loaded head to come out, much like it would with a Jack in the Box.

"Uh, yeah…" Tsuna muttered, relieved. What had she been thinking, of course Reborn wouldn't try to kill Kyoko… she was another matter, but that wasn't the point at the moment.

"How cute!" Kyoko cried when she saw it, "Hey, let's try it, Tsuna-chan!" she said, turning towards the other girl.

"Okay… it sounds fun…" Tsuna replied, still a bit nervous, wondering if she has any mental problems. It was still a gun after all.

"Who's going to do the honor?" Reborn asked, holding out the gun towards the two girls.

"Me!" Kyoko called enthusiastically, even going so far as to wave her hand franticly in the air.

"Okay, Kyoko," Reborn said, and handed her the gun.

"Uwah," Kyoko muttered when she held the gun in her hands, "I'm getting a bit nervous…" she admitted.

_'At least she looks like she's having fun…_' Tsuna thought to herself as she watched her classmate nervously put the gun to her forehead and pull the trigger.

The gun exploded loudly, and Tsuna stared in open mouthed shock as Kyoko fell over, a hole in the middle of her forehead.

"Ah," Reborn said calmly, looking at the prone girl with a bullet hole in her head, "I loaded the Dying Will Bullet," he said, completely at ease with the whole situation.

"What are you doing!" Tsuna shouted at him, before rushing over to Kyoko. "Kyoko! Kyoko!" she cried out, "Wait...What's a Dying Will Bullet?"

"A Dying Will Bullet is a bullet that'll bring a person back to life to do what they regret not doing," Reborn explained.

"And if Kyoko-chan isn't regretting something?"

"She dies."

"Don't act so irresponsibly!" Tsuna shouted, her necklace the orange flame.

After her outburst, Tsuna turned back to Kyoko. '_Regretting something…_' she thought, '_Since Kyoko seems to live such a pure life, I doubt that she has any regrets…_' she concluded sadly. "If Kyoko dies, I will never forgive you," she vowed to Reborn.

"Look," Reborn said, pointing at Kyoko and ignoring Tsuna's outburst.

Tsuna turned to look where he was pointing, and saw, to her relief, that Kyoko was coming back using the Dying Will, bursting out of her old body much like shedding skin, but only in her underwear with a flame on her forehead.

"Why is she naked!?" Tsuna exclaimed, scrambling to get the blanket off her bed and wrapped it around Kyoko.

"Well, when you're born, you're not wearing any clothes, right?" Reborn explained. "But being naked would be too much, so your ancestor, Vongola Primo, made it so that those reborn through the bullet will be wearing their underwear, if they're wearing any."

"I'm not sure if I should be proud of having such a thoughtful ancestor or embarrassed for the ancestor for creating such a bullet."

"Tsuna," Dying Will Kyoko said, staring straight at Tsuna.

"Wha-what is it, Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Please show me the clothes that you were going to make for me, I want to see them."

"That's what you were regretting!? Not seeing your family one last time, or falling in love at least once?"

"Please," Dying Will Kyoko begged. Even though she begged, she destroyed the small table between her and Tsuna, smashing it in half.

"The Dying Will brings out your true potential and removes all your limiters that should've made you feel pain," Reborn explained.

Tsuna stared at the destroyed table, starting to fear for her life. However, fearing for your life while designing clothes for your dear friend is very wrong.

"Got it, Kyoko-chan! I'll make you the best Chinese-styled clothes you'll ever see!" Tsuna declared, her necklace back to the green clover

Tsuna gathered materials from her large closet, and started making the clothes. Since she already has a design in mind and her model is already half-naked in the room, Tsuna didn't worry about miscalculations. She cut and sewed and embroidered until Kyoko's Dying Will faded away, leaving her asleep.

"Huh, so the Dying Will bullet only lasts five minutes on Kyoko, even though she was idle for a bit," Reborn commented, moving her onto the bed.

"Does the Dying Will bullet last different times on different people, desu?" Tsuna asked, putting the last touches on the embroidery.

"Yup. However, if you're shot ten times with the Dying Will bullet, you'll get the skull disease and die when the sun sets."

"That's too depressing. But all done, desu!"

Kyoko was now wearing a pink satin Chinese-styled clothing with sakura blossom embroidery; her hair was clipped on with two handmade sakura blossoms, in place of the usual buns that girls would wear their hair in.

"Wow. That was fast and in such detail with so little time," Reborn commented, deeply impressed with the skills Tsuna had shown.

"As long as it's cooking or sewing or any of the housewife stuff, just leave it to me, desu," Tsuna said.

_**Sasagawa House**_

'I_t sure was a weird dream…_' Kyoko thought as she sat down at her desk, fresh out of the shower, '_A dream where I demanded Tsuna-chan to make the clothes I requested as quick as possible. I wonder when I fell asleep,' _she mused.

"But I was so surprised when I woke up and Tsuna-chan gave me the Chinese-styled clothes," Kyoko said happily, looking at where she hanged up the handmade clothes. "I wonder why I wasn't wearing any of my clothes, though..."

* * *

By the power of the viewers, the poll has announced that the audience want Bleach back. Thanks to this, Natural Tsuna will still be different from the version before it was deleted. In order to make everything flow, the Dying Will Bullet won't be making an appearance for a while, nor will the Bleach characters since for now we're just introducing the KHR characters.


	6. Chapter 6: Crybaby Lambo

The next day,

"Remind me how you managed to persuade me to let you play video games _and_ have me play along with you?" Reborn asked his student, who's playing next to him.

"Because playing video games allows me to collect visual information and make decisions quickly," Tsuna replied, while making her character dodge an enemy; her necklace the blue spade. "And I'd use anything to not be tutored by you since I saw you put all sorts of explosives in your guest room, so allowing me to play these video games would be another step to practice making decisions out in the battlefield."

"I'm still wondering how you managed to persuade me," Reborn said, making his character destroy all of his enemies on his level.

"It's good that I have good persuasive skills. It'll allow me to persuade anyone to go along with me."

"Hmm. I suppose. Oh, we both passed this level."

"And moving on to the next," Tsuna said, stretching her fingers and arms.

"Hey Reborn!" a shout came from the window. Tsuna turned and saw a little boy in cow print pajamas and an afro that was standing on the tree outside, pointing a gun towards them.

"So our mission this level is to find this," Reborn continued, seemingly oblivious to the threat just next to them as Tsuna starred with confusion at the cow boy.

"Take that!" the boy crowed, and pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened. "Huh?" the boy said, confused, looking at his gun and shaking it a bit in confusion, trying to see why it wouldn't shoot. "Oh!" he remembered, "I was playing 'Ready, Go!' yesterday and I used it all!" he reminded himself.

Just then, the tree branch he was standing on broke, and the little boy fell all the way to the ground.

"Hey, Reborn. Pause. I said Pause!" Tsuna said, trying to pause the game, but Reborn wouldn't listen, only continuing to play the game on his end.

"In the real world, there's no such thing as pause," Reborn replied.

"And in the real world, there's such thing as simpathy for a child falling down from a tree," Tsuna said, pausing her side of the game. Moving to the window, she saw the kid struggling to stand up again.

"To-Ler-Ate..." he said.

When the boy had finally managed to get himself up, he ran towards the door to Tsuna's house, and, ringing the doorbell, called, "Reborn, let's play!"

As soon as Nana opened the door, he ran past her and into the house, heading up the stairs to Tsuna's room.

"Long time no see, Reborn!" the boy shouted as he slammed Tsuna's door open, "It's me, Lambo!" he announced.

Tsuna looked up when her door was slammed open, wondering who it was. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the newly introduced Lambo standing there. "Hey, Reborn, do you know him?" she asked her tutor.

"Hurry up on your side of the game, I'm almost done over here," Reborn told Tsuna, ignoring her question and Lambo's interruption, furiously pressing buttons on his game console.

"Hey, don't ignore my question," Tsuna said.

Lambo stared at the two of them darkly for a moment. "Hey, don't ignore me!" he yelled, jumping towards Reborn, a knife clutched in his hands, "I'll kill you, dammit!" he declared.

In one quick, seemingly unconscious, movement, Reborn reached out and flicked the other boy away.

"How strange…," Tsuna muttered to herself as she watched Reborn's cruel actions, '_Just what kind of relationship does these two have? It kinda reminds me of my relationship with Grandfather, though our's is more verbal and no violence. One is seeking attention from the other, and the other is ignoring them.'_

"Oh, that hurt…" Lambo whimpered as he pulled himself up from where he had been thrown, "I must've tripped over something…" he told himself, "I, Lambo-san, 5 years old, from Italy, a hit man from the Bovino Famiglia, tripped!" he shouted out suddenly, "Favorite foods are grapes and candy, and I, Lambo-san, who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped!" he cried.

Tsuna stared at him. '_He's trying so hard to introduce himself…_' she realized, a bit amazed at his tenacity.

"So yeah, let me try again!" Lambo continued, jumping up and running around behind Reborn, "Yo, Reborn!" he called, "It's me, Lambo!"

Reborn continued to ignore the other boy. "Are you going to play or not?" Reborn asked Tsuna, a bit annoyed.

"Huh…Oh, yeah… hold on," Tsuna said, playing the game as she watched Lambo franticly running around behind him out of the corner of her eye.

After a few moments, he stopped, and Tsuna felt it was okay to leave him alone since he's not doing any damage to her room. '_I guess I can ignore him for now…_' she figured, and then gave the video game her full attention.

"Ah, yeah!" Lambo announced, bringing out a bag, "I brought a lot of souvenirs from Italy this time!" he said, digging through the bag.

"Hmm… that enemy is annoying me," Tsuna said, trying to get past an enemy that's keeping her busy, attempting to ignore Lambo as she did so.

"Oh?" Lambo continued, "What's this? It's Kiritanpo! Wiggle wiggle!" he announced, apparently finding something of interest in his bag.

"That's why you should've hurried," Reborn told Tsuna, completely ignoring the Bovino hitman and focusing on the video game.

"To-Ler-Ate!" Lambo told himself when he realized that the other two weren't paying him any attention, then he sniffled, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

'_What!_' Tsuna thought as soon as she heard the sniffle, '_Is he crying?_' she hoped not. If he was, _she,_ the green clover, would do something, and then Reborn would do something to Tsuna for not playing the game for a valid reason (tending to a crying child not of his attention was not a valid reason, Tsuna suspected).

Suddenly, Lambo turned around, letting out a rather creepy laugh as he did so, "This time," he announced, "I borrowed a lot of weapons from the boss that have been passed down in the Bovino family!" he said.

'_Oh, he's attempting to change his approach…_' Tsuna thought, glad that the little boy didn't seem to be on the verge of crying anymore.

"Tada!" Lambo shouted cheerfully, "The 10 Year Bazooka!" he said, whipping out a large gun from somewhere in his afro, "Those who are shot with this cannon, for 5 minutes, switch with their self 10 years in the future!" he explained, a wide grin on his face.

'_That… I'm curious about…_' Tsuna thought, and waited for Lambo to do something with his new and interesting gun.

As usual, Reborn wasn't paying the other hitman any attention.

"But this is only a sample presentation," Lambo continued, "It'll be a waste, so I'm going to put it away…"

'_Darn…_' Tsuna thought, a bit disappointed.

"Oh my!" Lambo suddenly cried out after looking in his bag again, "I found something good!" he announced, and reached in and brought the object out, "What might this be?" he wondered, and Tsuna glanced up to see what he was talking about.

Her eyes went wide when she spotted the object he held. "Huh?" she exclaimed, "A hand grenade?"

"Correct!" Lambo announced gleefully, pulling the pin off the grenade, "Die Reborn!" he shouted, and threw the grenade at the Vongola hitman.

Tsuna could only stare wide eyed as Reborn calmly hit the dangerous object right back at Lambo, sending both the boy and the grenade flying out the window with the force he put behind the throw. She watched in silent horror as the grenade went off, creating a giant fireball right outside her window.

"Let's go to the next level," was all Reborn said.

"You didn't have to do that much," Tsuna admonished her tutor, a little worried about the other boy, "You know him, right?" she asked.

"I don't know him," Reborn stated bluntly.

"Huh?" Tsuna voiced, confused.

"Either way," Reborn continued, "If it's the Bovino Famiglia, they're a rather small mafia group," he said, "I don't associate with those of lower rank," he finished.

'_How admirable for a cold leader/tyrant…_' Tsuna thought.

_**Later that day**_

"Tsu-chan!" Nana called up the stairs to her daughter.

"Hm? What?" the girl asked as she came down the stairs.

"Come here," Nana told her, motioning Tsuna over with a flap of her hand. "He's Reborn-kun's friend, right?" she asked, gesturing down towards the sniffling little boy in cow print pajamas that was gripping her pants' leg.

"Ah," Tsuna cried, looking Lambo over. He looked beat up and a bit burned, and she could spot some twigs and leaves in the boys' hair from where he must have fallen.

"Did they fight?" asked Nana.

'_It's not the kind of fighting that you think…_' Tsuna thought to herself, wondering why her mother looked so happy at the idea of them fighting.

"Tsuna, you're older than those two, so be responsible and settle it out," Nana admonished her daughter, "I'm going to go make dinner, so I'll leave it to you," she finished, leaving for the kitchen and letting Lambo latch onto Tsuna instead of her.

"Wha-what?" Tsuna asked, watching her mother leave, wondering what possessed her mother to have her look after the child, and then looking back down at Lambo, who had attached himself to her leg and had started sobbing new tears. Looking down at the crying boy, her expression softened because he reminded her of a little kid she used to comfort when she was little. Her necklace the green clover, she kneeled down so that she could look at him properly.

"Hey," she told the sobbing boy, "let's stop crying now, desu," she pleaded, petting his head in an attempt to calm him down, "Please?"

All this accomplished was making Lambo grip onto her leg even tighter and start sobbing even harder.

_'What should I do, desu?'_ Tsuna thought, panicking. _'Mom is using the kitchen so I can't go in there and bake him a cake. And the day's already so late so most of the stores are closing now, which means no buying candy for him, plus dinner's ready soon.'_

"Oh!" Tsuna exclaimed, and dug into her pocket, looking for a piece of left-over candy. Kids love candy.

"Here," Tsuna told Lambo, handing a piece of hard candy out to the boy, a smile meant to help calm the boy down and to reassure him on her face, "You said you like candy, right?"

Lambo took the candy, looking up at Tsuna in awe as he did so, and muttered a small "Thanks," as he unwrapped the candy and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Better now?" Tsuna asked him with another smile, glad that he seemed to have finally stopped crying.

Lambo nodded. "La-Lambo's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia," he told Tsuna, "And make all humanity bow down to me…" he said, looking up at her, his eyes completely honest.

Tsuna smiled down at him, though she doubt the baby boy will accomplish it, especially when he can't even make Reborn acknowledge him. And the idea of ruling all humanity was awfully overused.

"But, my boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman, Reborn…" Lambo continued, sounding sad.

'_He's super first-class!_' Tsuna wondered, shocked that there was such thing as super first-class. Then she remembered something Lambo had said before. "Oh yeah, you've really met Reborn-kun before?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" Lambo told her, and she was gratified to see that his tears were completely gone, "When I was taken to the bar the first time by my boss, he was sitting on the counter," he told Tsuna, "We spoke a lot, even if it was only our first time meeting," he said. "While Lambo was eating his favorite grapes, Reborn was blowing bubble with his gum from his nose!" Lambo added.

"But that just means he's sleeping, desu..." Tsuna said. Then she sighed and stood up, bringing a surprised Lambo with her, "I'll call Reborn for you," she told Lambo, "How about that?"

At her words, Lambo froze, and then started to sob, shaking his head franticly from side to side. '_He's crying with fear!_' Tsuna realized.

Tsuna bent down and gently pried Lambo off her leg, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. "There, there," she told him, trying to calm him down by rocking him back and forth like a mother to her frightened child. Gently she rocked him side to side as she left the house, deciding that a change of scenery –or getting Lambo away from Reborn- would be good.

'_What should I do now, desu?_' Tsuna wondered to herself as she continued to gently rock the boy, walking alongside the river. _'Should I take him to the park, but then what if he gets injured, like he's been doing all day? Oh, there should be an ice cream vendor around this time. Ice cream shouldn't spoil his appetite, desu.'_

Making her way to the nearby park, Tsuna saw the ice cream vendor.

"Wait here, Lambo-kun," Tsuna said, setting the cow child on a park bench.

Buying two vanilla ice cream cones from the vendor, Tsuna handed one ice cream and ate the other herself.

"Happy now, desu?" Tsuna asked the happy child who's eagerly licking his ice cream, free of tears.

"Well, since you've stopped crying, I should probably get home," she said, finishing her ice cream. "Where do you live?" she asked. "I can take you there on my way home."

Lambo started in surprise, and then grabbed her around the neck, hanging on so tightly Tsuna could feel her breathing get restricted.

"Okay, okay! I'll take you home with me; you can sleep in the other guest room, in a different room from Reborn, desu..." Tsuna replied, concluding that the boy doesn't have a place he can go to while in Japan. Well, at least Nana is happy to have another person to take care of.

Lambo let go of her neck, but still stayed in her arms. Tsuna held him and calmed down. '_Does he like me or something?_' she wondered, surprised.

"All right. Let's go home now," Tsuna told him. Lambo was happy that Tsuna welcomed him into her house.

_**Dinnertime**_

"It's fine, the more the merrier!" Nana told Tsuna when she brought Lambo home.

Tsuna just sighed and started to eat her dinner, hoping that Lambo won't start and attack Reborn, resulting in him being the one injured.

"I'm going out to deliver the circular bulletin next door, so be good," Nana told the three of them before she left, counting on Tsuna to make sure there was no trouble.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Tsuna decided that it would be best just to finish her meal as quickly as she could and then get Lambo and Reborn away from each other before something disaster-ish happened.

This hope was quickly demolished when Lambo took out a knife and threw it at Reborn with a cry of "Take that!"

Reborn casually flicked it right back at the other boy, taking another bite of his dinner as he did so.

The knife flew right at Lambo and hit him in the forehead, creating a cut. Tsuna started to worry as he started to cry, holding his bleeding forehead.

She was just about to stand up and go to the child when he burst into loud sobs and turned around, reaching for something that Tsuna couldn't see.

"Hey…" Tsuna started, "What are you doing, desu…?" she asked.

Then Lambo turned around, the large bazooka from before pointed straight at his face, a string tied to the trigger held in his hand.

'_That bazooka from before…_' Tsuna thought, '_Shooting himself…?_' she jumped up from her chair and rushed over to try and stop the kid in cow print from doing anything dangerous, like shooting himself, jumping at the last moment to grab him.

But she was too late, as Lambo had already pulled the trigger and Tsuna found herself holding onto someone much taller than she had expected.

"Eh?" Tsuna voiced, looking up at the boy that she had collided with in surprise.

"Goodness," the black haired boy said, letting out a sigh as the smoke cleared, finally allowing Tsuna to get a good look at him, "It seems like I was brought back 10 years with the 10 year bazooka."

"Huh, what?" Tsuna exclaimed again, looking over the lazy looking black haired teenager. He was wearing a black jacket with cow print lining and white pants, and had a locket hanging around his neck. His black hair was slightly wavy, and his one visible eye (the other was closed) was a light blue color. Tsuna deducted that he was the star type and stared at him for a moment before realizing that she was still hugging him around the arm and quickly let go.

"Oh," the person exclaimed, finally noticing Tsuna, "Long time no see, 10 years younger Tsu-Mama," he said.

"Huh!" Tsuna seemed to be unable to say anything else. Then what the boy had said finally sunk in. "Tsu-tsu-Mama?" she stuttered out, stuck on the one word, completely confused at why someone she had never met before, someone who was apparently older than her, was calling her_ Mama._

"Thank you for taking care of me," the boy continued, seeming to not notice her outburst, wrapping his arms around her in the form of a hug, "It's me, the cry baby Lambo," he clarified.

"Wha-what?" Tsuna exclaimed, still stuck on the _Mama_ bit. Then she remembered what Lambo had said before about the 10 year bazooka. '_The person shot with the 10 year bazooka swaps with their self from 10 years in the future for 5 minutes,_' she recalled, calming down slightly, but still a bit freaked out that sometime between now and 10 years in the future Lambo had come to view her as his mother, even going so far as to start calling her _Mama_.

"Hey, Reborn," 10-years-later Lambo called to the younger hitman, "I changed, didn't I?" he asked, "I'm Lambo, the one you kept ignoring," he said.

Reborn didn't respond, continuing to eat his diner without acknowledging the other.

10-years-later Lambo twitched in annoyance. "Geez!" he cried, pulling two metal horns from his pockets and attaching them to the sides of his head, "Looks like I have to use my skills then. I'll show you how much I changed in 10 years!" he declared.

"Thunder Set!" the teenager Lambo said, and that seemed to be a trigger, because at that instant the horns lit up and Tsuna could practically see the electricity cackling between them. "My horns carry one million volts," the teen said, lowering himself into a charging position.

"Wha-what?" Tsuna cried, suddenly knowing what he was going to do, "Hey, wait, no fighting in the house!"

"Die Reborn!" 10 years later Lambo shouted as he charged, ignoring Tsuna, "Elettrico Cornata (Electric Horns)!" he cried.

"Take this! The 1 million volts of the Elettrico Cornata!" Lambo says, putting his horns on and charging at Reborn, who holds out his fork, which Lambo runs into.

"To-ler-ate," teenager Lambo says before bursting into tears and hugging Tsuna.

"Tsu-Mama! He's being mean to me!" He cried and Tsuna sighed, patting him on the back until he changed back into 5 year old Lambo five minutes later.

"Lambo-kun, what happened?" Nana asked as she returned.

"Reborn's being mean!" Lambo cried, attaching himself to her.

"Reborn-kun, be nicer to Lambo-kun," Nana scolded, which Reborn ignored.

"Tsu-chan, you should be keeping a closer eye on them, too." Nana added and Reborn smirked at Tsuna, who suddenly feels oddly like she has little brothers.


	7. Chapter 7: Yamamoto's Test

"Yo! Sawada-chan, good morning!" Takeshi greeted cheerfully as Tsuna yawned, trying to cover it with her hand.

"Oh, good morning, Takeshi," she replied, blushing a bit, her necklace the blue spade. Last night had taken forever to get Lambo-chan to sleep and then removing all the candy from his afro so he couldn't just eat it whenever he felt like it.

"You look tired," Takeshi commented.

"Oh, yeah. A couple of my dad's boss's friends' kids are staying with me and one of them had a lot of sugar; it took forever to get him to sleep," Tsuna lied. '_It's all Reborn's fault, but I can't tell Takeshi that I'm taking care of a kid who's trying to assassinate Reborn 'cause he'll just think it's a game.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Oh, that's good, just as long as you're not staying up studying," he said and Tsuna frowned, looking at him confused. "Cause then I'd feel bad that I didn't! Ahaha," Takeshi explained and Tsuna pursed her lips.

"Well you're busy on baseball, so it's a bit all right; at least you're serious about something that's not a waste to learn," she told him and he ruffled her hair, making her bangs a bit messier than it was, both unaware that they're being watched.

"Ah, don't take it the wrong way Sawada-chan, I just hope we can spend summer vacation together," he said and Tsuna smiled.

"Well, that's fine," Tsuna replied, even though she was sure she was going to see him a lot since Reborn has his eye on him.

"Haha, don't worry Sawada-chan, summer vacation will be fun!" he said and ruffling her hair again, causing her to huff slightly and then fix it again, which amused him.

_**Hayato**_

"Ah!" Hayato exclaimed angrily as he watched Tsuna and Takeshi walk into the school, the latter ruffling the female's hair as they did so, "He messed up her hair again!" he hissed angrily.

'_Damn that Baseball Bastard!_' Hayato thought to himself as he slowly crushed a packet of cigarettes in one hand, a lit one already hanging from his lips, '_Being all clingy to the Tenth just because she saved him!_' He wasn't at school the day Takeshi tried to commit suicide because he needed to restock his TNT.

A vein on his forehead twitched in irritation as he turned towards the side, "Reborn-san," he asked the toddler, "Are you really planning to let him in the family?"

"I'm not planning to, he's already in it. I've decided," Reborn replied.

"What!" Hayato exclaimed as he looked back down at his (future) boss, "Please rethink it, Reborn-san!" Hayato pleaded with the hitman, "I object to someone as rude as him entering the family!" he cried, turning back to face Reborn, only to see that he was sleeping, a snot bubble hanging from his nose. '_He's not listening?_'

The rest of the day went normally until Reborn summoned Tsuna to the school pool, where he's relaxing and eating ice cream.

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed, a bit surprised at the news Reborn just told her.

"You heard me, Gokudera isn't happy with Yamamoto being in the family, so I'm going to have him go through a family entrance test to satisfy Gokudera," Reborn said as he sucked on a Popsicle.

"I object! I don't want Takeshi to know about the mafia 'cause he'll only think that it's a game, considering his carefree personality! I want him as a friend, like Kyoko and Hana. And what are you doing in the school pool? This is against the rules! And look at you! You're making a mess, and why is your fedora still on? You're going to ruin it!" Tsuna scolded and Reborn chuckled at her mother hen pecking, watching as Leon goes over to her and scrambled onto her head. "Ah? Leon, be careful! If my hair gets to wet, it'll frizz," Tsuna whined and Leon leaves her hair, resting on her shoulder.

"It's too late, I already had Gokudera call Yamamoto out," Reborn said.

"What! I can't believe this; I have to go stop them!" Tsuna shouted and started to look for the two boys.

'_It's "that" Hayato, isn't it!_' she worried, remembering Hayato had tried to kill her when he had first arrived, '_What am I supposed to explain if the same thing happens to Takeshi? He's sure to have baseball reflexes, so he should last for a while. Oh, well, forget about that for now._' she thought, scared for her friend as she took off running to find the two.

_**Somewhere on school campus with a wide open space**_

Takeshi and Hayato stood opposite each other, the former quite calm and the latter quite pissed off.

"Hey, hey, Gokudera…" Takeshi said, breaking the silence, "What's up with calling me out and doing a silent stare down?" he asked, scratching his chin in confusion.

Hayato stayed silent, a vein on his forehead bulging out dangerously. '_What a nasty dude…_' he thought, '_There's no way someone so weak can protect the Tenth,_' he concluded spitefully to himself.

"You should drink some milk," Takeshi announced to Hayato suddenly, pulling out a container of the stuff and holding it out to the other boy, "Frustration is usually caused by a lack of calcium," he added.

Hayato's eye twitched. '_Alright, that's my limit…_' he thought drawing out several sticks of dynamite.

"Heeeyyy!" Tsuna's voice called out suddenly, causing both boys to turn and look around for the girl herself. They finally spotted her as she came to a stop in front of the two, panting and out of breath.

"Yo," Takeshi greeted, smiling slightly at the sight of the girl.

"Tenth!" Hayato exclaimed, hurriedly hiding the explosives behind his back, remembering how much Tsuna disliked them.

'_Good,_' Tsuna thought, pausing for a moment to catch her breath, '_It looks like nothing happened yet._'

"Who's that?" Takeshi asked suddenly, looking behind Tsuna, "Your little brother?"

"He's not my little brother, he's the hitman home tutor my mom hired," Tsuna answered, twisting around to look behind her, already knowing that Reborn was standing on a skateboard holding a rope tied around her waist and that Takeshi can buy the truth as a game.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted as Tsuna stared at him in anger and annoyance, "I'm not only her hitman home tutor. I'm Reborn, the Vongola family hitman," he corrected Tsuna.

Tsuna slapped her forehead again. She thought of herself too stupid for even telling her tutor to keep he had said what she had been trying to hide from her one -seemingly- normal friend a secret.

"I see!" Takeshi said, laughing, "Well, I apologize!" he said, bending down so that he was on the same level as Reborn, "It must be troublesome to be a hitman at such a young age," he added.

"Not really," Reborn answered. "You're going to join the Vongola family too," he told the boy.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out, much like a mother giving her child a look for going out of line.

"Come on, he's only a kid," Takeshi protested, "Besides, didn't you do it when you were young too?" he asked, then elaborated when Tsuna only looked at him in confusion; "Pretending to be cops and heroes?"

'_I knew it._ _He thinks this is a mafia game._' Tsuna thought with growing dread.

"There," Takeshi said with a smile as he hoisted Reborn up and onto his shoulder, much to Tsuna's surprise. Reborn would _never_ let anyone do something like that.

"The 10th head of the family is Tsuna," Reborn told Takeshi, permitting himself to be lifted up by the cheerful boy.

"Oh, now that's a good choice of person," Takeshi agreed cheerfully, much to Tsuna's embarrassment. "Ok, sure," he added, "Then let me in this Vongola family, too," he said.

"Eh?" Tsuna spluttered, "Takeshi, what are you saying?" she asked him.

"Tch," was all Hayato said, sounding supremely annoyed at this new turn of events.

"What am I supposed to do?" Takeshi asked Reborn, ignoring Tsuna and Hayato both.

"First, the Family Entrance Test," Reborn informed his newest disciple.

"Oh, there's a test?" Takeshi asked, sounding a bit surprised, "That's pretty legitimate," he added thoughtfully.

"If you don't pass the test, you can't enter the family," Reborn told him, jumping off of the boys' shoulder as he did so.

'_That's right…_' Tsuna thought, a bit relieved, '_As long as he doesn't pass the test-_' but that hope was crushed with the next words out of Reborn's mouth.

"Though if you don't pass, it equals your death," Reborn added calmly.

Takeshi laughed at that. "You're seriously funny," he told Reborn, bending down to the boy's level once again, "I like you."

"It's not like that, Takeshi!' Tsuna exclaimed, her face paling, "When Reborn says he'll do it, he'll seriously do it!"

"The test is easy," Reborn told the boy, pulling out two guns almost as large as he was and holding one easily in each hand, "Simply dodge the attacks," he instructed Takeshi.

"Well, let's start," Reborn decided. "First, knives," he said, pulling dozens of throwing knives out and throwing them all at Takeshi in one smooth motion.

Takeshi jumped aside as fast as he could, managing to avoid most of the dangerous projectiles and ending up with only a slight nick on one arm.

"Ahh, nice. If not for his baseball reflexes, he's probably like a porcupine in the front, but before that," Tsuna said, jumping in front of Takeshi in an attempt to stop Reborn from throwing anything else at her friend, "Are you seriously trying to kill Takeshi?" she asked him.

'_Kill him, kill him…_' Hayato thought darkly as he watched from the sidelines.

"Wait up, Tsuna," Takeshi said, coming up behind the girl and slinging an arm around her shoulders as he was often wont to do, "When we were kids, we played with wooden swords, right?" he asked, smiling cheerfully at her, "It's alright, I'll stick around!" he told her, then drew away ruffling her hair as he did so.

'_He still thinks this is a child's game!_' Tsuna realized, to her horror. If he didn't get serious, and soon, he could be killed!

"As the boss, show him an example, Tsuna," Reborn ordered his student.

"What?" Tsuna shouted, having no interest at all in participating in such a game.

"Sounds good," Takeshi said, taking the bag he had been carry around off his shoulder and dropping it on the floor, "It's a race to see who's going to pass the test!" he cheered.

"Well, let's run," Takeshi said, and took off; Tsuna, her necklace the red heart, belatedly followed after him as Reborn started chucking knives at them once again.

"Whoa," Takeshi exclaimed as he dodged the knives, "Good form," he commented, though Tsuna wasn't sure if he was talking about her running form or Reborn's throwing form.

"Tsuna is right," Reborn noted to himself, "His reflexes are great."

"Is that so…?" Hayato muttered darkly.

"Wow, recent toys seem so real," Takeshi commented to Tsuna as they continued to run and dodge, "Those looked like real knives," he added.

"You thought they were toys?" Tsuna shouted at him, starting to get annoyed at Takeshi's seemingly infinite denseness.

"The next weapon is a blow-gun," Reborn announced as soon as he felt satisfied that they could dodge all the knives successfully.

Tsuna and Takeshi skidded to a halt right in front of Reborn as they turned a corner and almost ran into him.

Scrabbling back in the direction they had come, Tsuna, managing to turn around faster because of her small figure, said in annoyance, "Shoot, I wasn't paying any attention to him."

"Nice Job!" was all Takeshi said as he turned as well, quickly gaining on Tsuna due to his longer legs.

Suddenly a loud laugh came from above them, causing Tsuna and Takeshi to look up; Reborn paid it no mind. "Found you, Reborn!" the voice shouted, then laughed some more.

"Now what?" Takeshi asked, looking at Tsuna.

"I don't believe this…" Tsuna muttered, staring in annoyance at the figure standing on the rail of a balcony many stories above them.

"I'm Lambo from the Bovino family!" Lambo declared, "I'm Lambo who came to Junior High even when he'd only 5 years old!" he shouted, looking down at the people below him.

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouted sharply, making Lambo look towards her and gulp in fear, for Tsuna has a harsh tone in her voice, "Get down from there at once, it's dangerous! You could hurt yourself!" she ordered the small boy, focusing on him completely and forgetting about the test.

"Ek!" Lambo exclaimed, before deflating at the sharp order. "Yes, Tsu-Mama!" he called and started to make his way down, not noticing the way his title made Tsuna even more annoyed than she already is and Takeshi look between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

Tsuna winced at the title Lambo had given her, starting from yesterday after his trip to the future and his switch with his future self. Tsuna didn't know why he did it -she suspected that someone had told him about what his older self had called her (Reborn) but she couldn't say for sure- but the point was, he did, and if she was being honest with herself, Tsuna really didn't mind it all that much.

Takeshi looked back and forth between his classmate and the boy in cow print in confusion. Did that boy just call Tsuna _Mama_? He decided that it was best not to ask. He probably didn't want to know.

While that conversation was going on, off to the side another one was as well.

"Bovino?" Hayato asked curiously, "Never heard of them," he admitted. Then; "What do you want to do, Reborn-san?" he asked.

"Continue," Reborn replied, and then started shooting his gun at Tsuna and Takeshi with no warning what so ever.

Takeshi jumped out of the way with a light jump, "Whoa," while Tsuna's reaction was a bit the same; she just jumped high enough to have the bullets shoot past her and started to run again.

Up on the balcony, Lambo watched them. Seeing that Reborn was once again ignoring him, he forgot all about Tsuna's orders to get down before he hurt himself. "To-Ler-Ate…" he muttered to himself, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and snot starting to drip from his nose in his sadness at being ignored.

"Oh yeah!" he said suddenly, and whipping his face with a grubby hand he turned and rummaged in the bag behind him, "The boss from Italy sent Lambo, who's working hard, a weapon!" he said to himself, and pulled out a giant gun that should not have managed to fit in the bag, "Ta-Da!" he shouted, hoisting it up on his shoulder, "Missile Launcher!" he declared.

"Die, Reborn!" Lambo cried out as he pulled the trigger.

On the ground, Tsuna screamed again as she spotted the giant missiles heading towards her, and in order to dodge them, she pulled ahead of Takeshi. Moments later the missiles impacted in the spot she had just been standing on and exploded.

"Darn, lacked 10 more meters…" Lambo muttered, annoyed, seemed not to notice that he had just almost hit the person he called 'Mama'.

Takeshi looked back at the explosion and breathed an impressed sigh at the damage the 'toy' had done. "Looks like I won't be able to pass if I take this easy…" he muttered to himself, a slight smirk crossing his face at the thought.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried, running up to the hitman, "Let's stop this test!" she pleaded, "You saw that, right?" she asked him, "Lambo started to shoot missiles," she exclaimed.

Reborn ignored her. "Next is a sub machine gun," he said, bringing out the mentioned weapon and pointing it directly at Tsuna.

"Why you…!" Tsuna exclaimed, jumping out of the way, annoyed that he wasn't listening to her at all.

"First, the level of a trainee hitman," Reborn said as he started shooting at Takeshi and Tsuna, who both jumped and started to run again, Tsuna adding in another high jump as she did so.

Just as the two had started to get away from Reborn, they were forced to jump away again to avoid even more missiles, sent their way in the courtesy of Lambo.

"Not again!" Tsuna groaned as the explosive force of the weapon threw her higher than she wanted.

"Gokudera, you can cut loose too," Reborn told Hayato as he continued to fire on the two teens, "Think about killing Yamamoto and do it," he ordered when the boy hesitated, most likely worried about hitting Tsuna.

Hayato stared at Reborn in surprise. '_Oh…_' he thought, a smirk sliding over his face as he drew out several sticks of dynamite, '_Well, since Reborn- san suggested it…_' he thought to himself.

"Tenth!" he called out, causing Tsuna to look back at him curiously. Hayato winked at her, '_Dodge it please,_' he thought, hoping to convey his message to his boss-to-be.

Tsuna just stared back at her friend, knowing what he wants to do, seeing the dynamites in his hand, as she continued to dodge all the projectiles being fired at her.

"Damn it, Reborn!" Lambo cried from the balcony, frustrated at not being able to hit his rival, "I'll use the 10 year bazooka!" he shouted, and pulled the trigger on the massive weapon, creating a large smoke cloud.

The smoke soon cleared, leaving teenage Lambo standing in the place his younger self had been. "Goodness," he exclaimed, one eye closed in laziness, "Looks like Lambo from 10 years later has got to do it," he commented, hoisting the missile launcher up on his shoulder.

"Next is a rocket missile," Reborn announced from down below, pulling out a large gun as he did so and aiming it steadily at Tsuna and Takeshi and pulling the trigger.

"Die," Hayato said menacingly, lighting all the explosives he held in his hands in one quick motion and throwing them.

"Thunder… Set!" adult Lambo cried, and fired his gun, combining his lightning with the missiles.

"What the…!" Takeshi exclaimed as he and Tsuna glanced back, only to see the projectiles coming from three different directions.

"Gaahh!" Tsuna yelled, jumping in front of Takeshi.

'_Oh crap,_' Hayato realized, '_I think I over did it…_' he thought. "Tenth!" he called out, "Are you alright, Tenth?" he asked.

"They're there," Reborn told the panicking boy.

Hayato stared in surprise as the smoke cleared, revealing Takeshi standing there, looking slightly burnt and Tsuna just behind him, her sword hilt in her hand. Seemed like Takeshi had pulled her behind him and shielded her from the explosions. Tsuna was going to do something if Takeshi didn't do anything.

"Phew," Takeshi muttered, "That was close!" he added unnecessarily. Then he looked down at the angry Tsuna who was pouting and glaring very hard at Reborn. Then he remembered something. "Wow, Tsuna, you're really good, like a pro," he commented, a slight grin on his face as he did so.

"What?" said Tsuna, her necklace the blue spade, temporarily forgetting to be angry at Reborn as she was given a smile by one of the handsomest boys at school.

"I meant your jumping. You jump really high when you dodged all the bullets," answered Takeshi.

"Congratulations," Reborn interrupted before Tsuna could reply to Takeshi as she blushed, "You passed the test, you're now officially part of the family," he said.

"Thanks!" Takeshi replied, a huge grin crossing his face.

Hayato stalked up to the other boy, a dark look on his face. Once he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed Takeshi by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Then he looked up.

"Good job," Hayato told Takeshi, a pleased look on his face, much to the other boy's surprise, "You protected the Tenth, so I guess I have no choice but to admit you into the family," he said. "But the right hand of the Tenth is me," he continued, "You're the shoulder blade."

"Sh-shoulder blade?" Takeshi asked, confused. Then he smiled and slung an arm around Hayato's shoulders, "I thought so from before, but you're a funny guy!" he told the other. Then he turned serious. "But, I don't want to withdraw from being Tsuna's right hand," he said, shocking the others, "So, you'll be the earlobe."

'_Huh?_' Tsuna thought, shocked at the nonsense she was hearing come from the two 13 year old boys.

"The fuck?" Hayato shouted, pissed off, "Then you're the nose hair!" he retorted.

"What?" Takeshi replied, "Then you're the snot!" he told the other.

'_In a sense, they're getting along quite well._' Tsuna wondered as she watched the two, after all, the more you fight the closer you are, right? '_But it's more like these two are already in full subordinate mode!_'

"Well, I'm going to practice," Takeshi commented suddenly, breaking off his argument with Hayato that had deteriorated into something Tsuna didn't want to know about, "See ya Shorty," he said to Reborn, picking up the bag he had out down earlier.

"Ok," Reborn agreed, letting the 'Shorty' comment slide for now.

"But those bomb and toys seem so real these days!" Takeshi added as he left, shocking Tsuna.

'_He still thinks it's all a game!_' she realized as she watched him walk away. _'This is not good if he continues to think that way...'_


	8. Chapter 8: Poison Scorpion Bianchi

'_It's so hot…_' Tsuna thought, her necklace the red heart, as she walked along the road back to her house. She had just been to the store to buy some ingredients for tonight's dinner, and was now heading back home. '_I'm so thirsty…_' she complained to herself, looking up at the sky.

Tsuna was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her until she heard a ringing. Jumping slightly, she turned around, only to spot a woman riding a bike towards her.

'_A mommy bike?_' Tsuna wondered, looking at the old fashioned thing that the lady was riding, '_With a helmet and goggles?_'

The lady on the bike put out a boot clad foot, stopping the bike right behind Tsuna. Reaching up, she removed her helmet, shaking her head as she did so, a slight smile on her face.

Tsuna stared at the woman for a moment, '_Wow,_ s_he's pretty…_' she thought, wondering why the lady's face seemed familiar, '_Is she half Japanese?_'

The lady smiled at Tsuna, reaching into her bag and taking a can of soda out. "Hi, a young girl like you shouldn't be out in this heat. Please have this drink, if you like," she said, tossing the can to Tsuna and pedaling off again.

Tsuna caught it, but because she had the habit of shaking sodas before opening them, she opened the can, facing the wall so the soda won't spray on her. When the soda sprayed on the wall, the wall started to melt in purple liquid and the soda gave out suspicious looking fumes causing some crows to faint.

Tsuna stared at the fainted crows in silent wide-eyed horror. "Wha-what is this?" she finally managed to shout, jumping to her feet and running towards her house as if the hell hounds was closing in her.

"Hey, Reborn! There's trouble!" Tsuna screamed as soon as she had burst through the door to her house, "Outside, a lady on a mommy bike gave me a soda, but because I have this habit of shaking the drink before opening it, I opened the drink facing the wall. And when it sprayed, the wall started to melt in some purple liquid and there was suspicious looking fumes from what's left of the drink and some crows fainted," she explained out disjointedly, dropping off the groceries in the fridge, running up the stairs, slamming the door open to her room, closing and locking the door, so her mother won't barge in on their conversation.

Tsuna turned to look at Reborn, and screamed in shock when she saw him covered in large black beetles. "Do you emit tree sap?" she screamed at him, clutching her rapidly beating heart as she did so.

"These guys are my summer minions," Reborn informed her, a smirk on his face, "They collect information."

"Are you saying that you can talk in bug language?" Tsuna asked him, shocked.

"With that, I was able to grab hold of some information," he said, ignoring her question, "Bianchi is in town."

"Bianchi…?" Tsuna muttered to herself in thought, "Who's that?"

"A former fellow hitman," Reborn told her.

"You said former," Tsuna noted, her necklace the blue spade, surprised, "So there really are people who retired from the hitman world."

Just then, the sound of the door bell came from down stairs. "Italian pizza delivery!" the person at the door called.

"Pizza?" Tsuna wondered as she walked down the stairs, looking around. "Kaa-san?" she called, then, "You're not home?" when there was no answer.

Tsuna sighed and went to open the door.

"Thanks for waiting," the woman at the door said, "A delivery of Vongola (Clam) pizza," she announced.

Tsuna stared at her in disbelief. "Eh?" she stuttered, "You're that lady from before!" she cried.

Then, from out of nowhere the woman pulled out a gas mask. She quickly attached it to her face, opening the pizza box at the same time, letting the ominous gases inside flow out. "Enjoy!" she cried.

Tsuna immediately covered her mouth and nose, and started choking. She went down on her knees as she gagged on thin air. _'Is this poison?!'_ she thought.

Suddenly she could breathe again. Tsuna told a deep, coughing breath as her lungs filled with blessed air once again. She looked up, wondering what had happened, and spotted Reborn standing in front of her. Apparently he had used his gun to shoot the deadly pizza away. Outside, where the pizza had landed, three crows suddenly fell dead on top of it.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi," Reborn greeted.

"Reborn," the newly revealed Bianchi responded softly, removing the gas mask from her face to show her suddenly kind eyes.

"Reborn," she said dearly as she removed her gas mask, "I've come to take you away from this horrible life. Let's do another big job together. This place doesn't suit you at all; you belong in a dark world where it's dangerous and thrilling and gets your blood racing in your veins."

'_She's trying to kill me to get Reborn.'_ Tsuna realized, wiping the tears from the gas out of her eyes.

"Bianchi, I already told you, I have the important job of raising Tsuna. So I can't just go out and ditch my responsibilities," Reborn replied.

"Even though you practically have nothing to do?" Tsuna asked since Reborn really did have nothing to teach her.

Bianchi tears up and sniffed, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Unless the Tenth dies due to an accident or something, Reborn won't be free again," Bianchi said, seemingly to herself as she pointed at Tsuna, making the other girl shout in surprise.

"So that's why you tried to kill me?" she realized. "The way you guys think is weird."

"I'll go home for now," the woman said, opening the door once again, this time to let herself out, "When the Tenth is murd-" she stopped herself just before she uttered the word 'murdered', even though it was obvious what she meant. "When the Tenth is dead, I'll come to bring you back again…" Bianchi amended.

"You need to work on your acting skills; it's very bad and you didn't even conceal your killer instinct," Tsuna managed to tell the older woman before the door closed and she was gone.

After a few moments of just staring after the new problem that had been added to her life, Tsuna rounded on Reborn. "What's up with that woman?" she asked as calmly as she could, angry that someone was trying to kill her, and annoyed because there didn't seem to be anything she could do about it.

"She's a freelance hitman called Poison Scorpion," Reborn explained calmly, ignoring Tsuna's panic, "Her special skill is to feed people her poison cooking."

"Another weird person is here?" Tsuna shouted in despair, "What is wrong with your world? Anyway, she seems to favor you a lot," Tsuna commented to Reborn, remembering the way the other woman had been so fixated on 'saving' her tutor.

"Bianchi loves me," Reborn stated calmly, shocking Tsuna, "We went out at some point too," he added.

"You guys went out?" Tsuna said, not a whole lot surprised 'cause of Bianchi's act, "So she was your girlfriend…?"

Reborn smirked at his student. "I'm popular with women," he told her, "Bianchi was my fourth lover," he held up four fingers for emphasis.

"So she's into the loli-shota type?" Tsuna asked him, not finding it hard to believe that Reborn could have a lover when he has very excellent gentlemen manners, but only asked because she didn't expect him to be in a relationship. Not wanting to consider it and possibly induce brain damaging pictures, Tsuna forced herself back to their original topic. "Anyway," she stuttered out, "What am I supposed to do?" she asked Reborn.

"Tsuna…" Reborn sighed, taking a sip of tea from a teacup that had suddenly appeared in his hands, "Humans are creatures that will one day die," he stated physiologically.

"Don't be so enlightened all of a sudden!" Tsuna shouted at him, angry that he was playing around at a time where her life was in danger. "*sigh* I need to get some antidotes for her poison."

_**The Road to School**_

"Morning Tsuna-chan!" a voice called out behind Tsuna as she was walking to school the next morning.

Tsuna, her necklace the green clover, turned around to look behind her and spotted Kyoko. "Oh, morning Kyoko…" she greeted.

"Hey, Tsuna-chan, did you know that today's Home Economic class is to make riceballs?" Kyoko asked her friend.

"Yes. I can't wait for it, desu," Tsuna said excitedly. She (green clover) paid attention in Home Economics, as it was her best class. After all, her mother had been teaching her practically since she was born. But today she could offer it to Hayato and Takeshi; they were her friends after all…

Just as Kyoko opened her mouth to answer, the two girls heard a ringing sound behind them. They both turned around, Kyoko wondering what it was, and Tsuna with dread as she recognized the sound.

Tsuna's fears were realized as she spotted Bianchi coming up right behind them on her bike, her head down, leaving her eyes in shadow.

"Those who bother someone's love life should die covered up in poison," Bianchi said as she rode towards the two students. "Here you go," she added, throwing two cans towards Tsuna.

"No!" Tsuna shrieked, waving her bag in the air and managing to redirect the cans to the ground, where they burst open from the force at which they hit the ground. The fumes that came out of the cans ended up killing two crows.

"Was that someone you know?" Kyoko asked as she looked at Tsuna curiously, wondering what was going on.

"O-oh, yeah, her dad's friends with my dad and she's staying with us for a while," Tsuna lied.

"That's nice, your family is so nice, Tsuna-chan," Kyoko commented and Tsuna smiled weakly.

Then she frowned to herself. '_Is Bianchi planning to involve Kyoko and the others, too? I hope not, desu!_' she wondered, really, really, worried. Kyoko had nothing to do with the mafia! Nothing at all! Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

Unfortunately, what the mafia wants, the mafia gets, no matter what is in the way.

_**School**_

At Namimori Middle school, it was currently nearing the end of the third period, at which time the girls of class 1A had their Home Economics class and the boys had a free period to study.

Today the boys of the class were having trouble focusing on their studies, as the project for the girls' class that day had been to make riceballs. They were all eagerly waiting the time when the girls finished, as it was custom to offer anything made in Home Economics to the boys.

Every few minutes, one of the boys would look up at the clock, and then back down at their work. There was a tense atmosphere above the classroom, a tension only broken with the sound of the door opening.

The girls of class 1A walked in and stood at the front of the room. "Today we'll give the riceballs we made in Home Economics class to you boys!" they announced cheerfully.

The boys all let out a resounding cheer as they jumped from their seats, rushing towards the girls as they forgot all pretenses about studying.

Tsuna stayed in the back, trying to avoid all the commotion, looking around for her two male friends as she kept a careful eye on her onigiri to make sure she didn't drop them after all the hard work she had put in them.

Tsuna was so engrossed in her search that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her until a hand reached over her shoulder, reaching for one of the three riceballs that sat on the plate in her hands.

"Huh, oh, it's just you guys," she said, seeing Takeshi and Hayato.

"Hey," Takeshi greeted, a grin spreading over his face as he looked down at the small girl, "You plannin' on giving those to anybody?" he asked.

"Huh?" Tsuna voiced, looking up at her friends, "Oh, no…" she answered. She looked at her plate of riceballs and saw that they were somehow poisoned. It seems that Bianchi had poisoned her riceballs while she was being distracted. Reborn did mention that Bianchi kills people by serving them her poisoned food.

"I would be honored to accept a rice ball from you Jyudaimehime!" Hayato says, reaching for one of the rice balls.

"Um, er, uh!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying to keep her plate of poisoned riceballs away, but she slipped as she tripped over a chair. The riceballs were thrown into the trashcan when Tsuna slipped.

"Oh, well, too bad that they were thrown into the trashcan, desu. But hey, riceballs are a bit plain. How about I make you guys something else to make it up? I can make all sorts of things, including sweets and cakes, desu," Tsuna blabbered a mile per second, hoping that they would forget about the poisoned riceballs, but luck wasn't on her side.

"It's all right, Sawada-chan. Your riceballs may be a bit dirty, but I'm sure that they still taste good," Takeshi reassured her.

Not wanting to let him take all the good parts, Hayato added, "Jyuudaimehime, even if they're dirt balls, they're bound to taste good because you're the one who made them."

"Ah, no, that's not what I meant, desu," Tsuna protested.

"It's okay. Even if they were thrown in, we can fish them out of the trash," Takeshi said, walking over to the trash can.

"It's all right, Takeshi. I had left some rice in the rice cooker; I'll go make some right away, desu," Tsuna argued.

Before Takeshi or Hayato could reply, Tsuna disappeared from the classroom.

"Where'd Jyuudaimehime go?" Hayato asked, though to no one.

"I guess she ran off to make more riceballs," Takeshi replied, even though he knew that Hayato wasn't asking him.

"I wasn't asking you, baseball nut," Hayato snapped.

"Oh, well. We can't let her think that we wouldn't want her already made riceballs, even though they're in the trash right now," Takeshi said, reaching in, but Tsuna came back, shoving a new plate of riceballs in front of them.

"I'm sorry that it took so long!" Tsuna exclaimed, even though she was only gone for half a minute. Tsuna wasn't lying when she said there were still some leftover rice. In case Bianchi would swipe them again, Tsuna added in her special honey that would be immune to poison.

"Tsuna…" Takeshi said.

"Look, boys. I'd like you guys to eat these honeyed riceballs, desu," Tsuna told them. "Takeshi, you're training for baseball; I'd feel guilty if you ate the riceballs that got into the garbage, desu. And Hayato, you're in the mafia with me; I don't want you to eat something bad, desu. So, boys, please eat this plate of riceballs."

"Ahahaha, thanks, Sawada-chan. Sometimes my idiocy gets me sick; I forget about that," Takeshi replied. "Thank you for the riceball."

"Jyuudaimehime, I'd be honored to accept a riceball from you!" Hayato exclaimed, taking a riceball from Tsuna's plate as Takeshi did.

Tsuna sighed of relief, glad that the boys didn't eat any poisoned food. If they did eat the poisoned food that Bianchi made, she wasn't sure if she could get away from the fan girls that were glaring at her right now.

"Mmmm, these riceballs taste good. Did you add something to them?" Takeshi asked.

"I added some of my special honey, desu," Tsuna replied.

"The honey tasted very delicious, Jyuudaimehime," Hayato commented. "Eh? Jyuudaimehime, you still have one more riceball left."

Tsuna looked at her plate that still has one more riceball left. "I guess I was too much in a hurry that I made one more, desu," Tsuna said. It was her habit of overdoing when she's in a hurry or in a good mood.

"Thank you for the rice ball," said Reborn, taking both the plate and the last riceball, disappearing as quick as he appeared.

"Be sure to return it to the Home Economics classroom when you're done, desu!" Tsuna called after him, not sure if he heard her.

"Reborn-san must want to try Jyuudaimehime's cooking," Hayato commented.

"Can't leave the little guy out, after all," Takeshi laughed.

_**Reborn**_

"Bianchi," Reborn called out to the sulking woman.

"Reborn! Have you come to run away with me?" Bianchi asked with hope, looking at her lover with kind eyes.

"Actually, I want you to try this honeyed rice ball with me," Reborn split Tsuna's handmade riceball in half. "Then tell me what you think of her cooking."

"I wouldn't want to try it, but since Reborn requested me..." Bianchi took the offered half riceball and ate it. The honey gave a sweet taste to the bland rice, yet it gave Bianchi a sensation that she was given energy, as though she was born yesterday, as though...as though today was the day she found out that she could do poison cooking.

"It's...like nothing I've ever tasted before," Bianchi admitted.

"Good. Because if you really do accidentally murder her, we won't ever be able to taste such good food," Reborn said. "Withdraw for now, and come live the peaceful life with me as I teach Tsuna to be the Donna."

With tears in her eyes, "Of course, my love," Bianchi hugged Reborn to her chest.


	9. Chapter 9: Poison Cooking II

'_Gah, it's so hot, we really need central air conditioning instead of a bunch of window air conditioners.'_ Tsuna thought, her necklace the green clover, as she went into her room with a bowl of shaved ice with her special honey. She opened the door and hit Lambo in the head. Good thing his afro softened the bump.

"Lambo-kun! Don't fall asleep on the floor, desu!" Tsuna exclaimed at the sleeping boy, who just rolled over to his side and she sighed. She checked his afro again, taking out all sorts of candy and grenades, leaving only the 10 year bazooka, so that he won't cause a ruckus later.

"You spoil him," Reborn commented. Tsuna looked at him and sighed again, shaking her head when she saw him soaking up the Japanese summer.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, desu," Tsuna commented wirily as Bianchi entered the room. Bianchi ignored her as she made her way to Reborn.

"Hey, Reborn? Why is she here?" Tsuna asked.

"For love," Bianchi answered.

"It's for work," Reborn denied.

"Reborn needs me," Bianchi continued, even though Reborn said something else.

"I thought about asking Bianchi to tutor you poison cooking," Reborn continued, even though Bianchi's saying something else.

"You two are really misunderstanding each other, desu," Tsuna commented. "But setting that aside, why poison cooking? I don't poison people and she's the one who's trying to poison me, desu!"

"You're still a kid," Bianchi replied. "You shouldn't be concerned with stuff like that."

"Why shouldn't I?" Tsuna asked.

"What I am creating now is Poison Cooking II," Bianchi explained. "Twice the killing rate!"

"I want you to leave my room, desu!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I'll be assisting you in Poison Home Economics and Art," Bianchi told her, ignoring her as she walked out of her room. "We will be conducting a Home Economics Experiment, so I'll be in the kitchen preparing."

"Fnnn, it's so good to see you girls made peace," Reborn said.

"What do you mean? She's going to kill me with that new technique of hers, desu," Tsuna replied. "But if it's something like poison cooking, I can only make 'Bad Luck Cooking'."

"'Bad Luck Cooking'?" Reborn asked.

"'Bad Luck Cooking' is my ability to curse the person who eats my cooking; they get a case of bad luck when they eat it such as a sprained ankle or being thrown against a brick wall," Tsuna explained, her necklace the violet rosario; her aura similar to that of a young lady of a rich family. "They've never died though. I only do 'Bad Luck Cooking' when I feel like the recipient needs it."

"Then I pity those who eat your Bad Luck Cooking," Reborn said in a knowing tone before going back to his ramen.

Tsuna head downstairs and heard someone ring the doorbell, so she hurried the rest of the way down and opened up the door to see Hayato, holding a watermelon.

"Oh, hello, Hayato-kun, come on in before you go down from heat stroke," Tsuna said, holding the door open for him.

"Thank you, Jyuudaimehime," Hayato replied, coming in. Something beyond his Jyuudaimehime caught his eye and he dropped the watermelon when he saw Bianchi, his stomach starting to churn unpleasantly.

"Ah, the watermelon!" Tsuna said, a bit alarmed and it doesn't click right away that Hayato doesn't normally drop things.

"B-Big sis, ugh, I gotta go!" Hayato shouted and ran out, clutching his stomach.

"Eh, Hayato," Tsuna said before what he said made its way into her head, "Big sis_? _What's that supposed to mean?" She wondered and looked behind her to see Bianchi and Reborn.

"Such a strange boy, he's always been like that, but he has a good heart," Bianchi said.

"Fnnn, Bianchi is Gokudera's older, half sister, they have different moms," Reborn explained and Tsuna raced after Hayato, now even more curious what caused the male to run for it.

"Hayato! Are you alright?" Tsuna asked, finding her friend leaning against a tree.

"Jyuudaimehime, I'm sorry about the watermelon! It probably made a huge mess!" Hayato exclaimed, bowing in apology, and then told Tsuna about his sister when he was little. "When I still lived at my father's castle, we used to host these big parties and I would play the piano. Before playing the piano, Bianchi made me cookies. Then I found out that she could make poison cooking. Of course the recital was terrible, but the guests loved it. My father was in a good mood and told Bianchi to make me cookies before every recital from then on. Since then, every time I see my sister's face, I get a stomachache."

"That's horrible, desu!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I can't stand my sister, I hate her. Jyuudaimehime, you have to get rid of her!" Gokudera pleaded.

"I would, but she's too love struck on Reborn to leave and to make things worse, she's going to teach me Poison Cooking II," Tsuna said. "Not 'Poison Cooking'. 'Poison Cooking II'. Twice the killing rate, she said." Hayato looked at her in shock.

"Sis is going to teach you Poison Cooking?" he asked, looking like he was going to tear his hair out. Tsuna nodded yes.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaimehime. I have a plan to get my sister out of town, I just need your help!" he said and explained the plan.

"Before my sister fell in love with Reborn, she had a man she was obsessed with," he said, "He died due to an accident, but my sister still can't get over him. So, all we need to do is go find a guy who looks like her ex," he explained, "If she sees him, she'll chase him to the end of the world."

"So it's just another outrageous plan," Tsuna said, disappointedly. This _was_ Hayato, after all. "Hayato…" the girl started, "I don't think that plan is possible… what's even more impossible is to find a guy who looks like him…"

Hayato wasn't listening. "This is a photo of her ex-boyfriend," he said, drawing a picture out of his pocket and showing it to Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the picture and saw someone that was the spitting image of the Lambo from ten years in the future standing next to Bianchi. "I-I've seen someone like him before!" she told Hayato, looking up in amazement.

Tsuna returned home and asked Lambo to shoot the ten year bazooka, only to find out that Lambo wasn't supposed to be firing the 10 year bazooka, and sighed, wondering why Lambo kept using it. She then went to ask Reborn to get rid of Bianchi, only to have Lambo attack Reborn and end up hurting himself enough to cause him to shoot himself with the 10 year Bazooka.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna shouted and the older woman comes out of the house.

"Romeo! You're alive!" She shouted, seemingly happy and running toward the older Lambo before wiping out a cake and shoving it into older Lambo's face. "Poison Cooking II!" She exclaimed in hatred.

"Gehh!" Tsuna shouted, hurrying to teenager Lambo and quickly washing his face off in the pool water, not wanting a death in her own house. She quickly feed him her special honey because it could help get rid of some of the poison.

"Wah! Tsu-Mama!" The teen cried, hugging Tsuna as Reborn explained Bianchi's actions.

"It seems like right before Bianchi broke up with him, they had a horrible relationship. Every time she thinks of him, she gets upset," he explained.

"That's horrible, this isn't Romeo, this is Lambo-chan in 10 years, desu. She need to get her eyes checked," Tsuna said as the guy disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing a much younger Lambo, who was still upset and happily clung to Tsuna.

Later, when Tsuna told Hayato what had happened, he revealed he had heard Romeo had died from food poisoning.

"Hii! That's kind of important, Hayato! Lambo could have been killed, desu!" Tsuna shouted.

"I'm sorry, Jyuudaimehime!" Hayato apologized, bowing lowly.

_**How Bianchi went away**_

"On the hottest day of summer, I want to eat good eel," Reborn told Bianchi at the same time Hayato and Tsuna were having their conversation.

At his words, Bianchi turned and left, now on a quest to Hamana Lake to get eel for Reborn.

"Next time, we have to persuade Reborn to chase her out," Tsuna commented.

* * *

Violet Rosario Tsuna's 'Bad Luck Cooking' is inspired by Kyoko's chocolates to Beagel filled with Hatred. I changed it to Bad Luck. If Tsuna cooks something filled with feelings of her hatred, whoever eats it will get a case of bad luck, such as a sprain or a hurt eye. But it depends on how much feelings of hatred Tsuna puts in. Tsuna has never put in enough to kill someone, though.

I decided to put the cooking under Violet because Green is too nice to even do that, plus she wouldn't have the power to curse someone. Only Violet does.


	10. Chapter 10: Miura Haru

'_That baby walks on top of my house's fence every weekday,_' Miura Haru thought to herself, brushing her teeth one morning as she got ready to go to school. '_His name is Reborn-chan. Such a cute name…_' she thought, her face slack and tooth paste dripping out of her mouth. '_I want to hug him so badly…_' She watched from the window as the cute little boy walked past her house as she stood in the bathroom, in a daze.

Haru hurried to finish getting ready as the object of her affections got closer and closer. She managed to make it out the door before he had passed her. Hiding out around the corner of the fence and out of sight, Haru waited for him. '_If I am to confess my love, I have to be in the same ring,_' she thought, hoisting herself up and onto of the fence with minimal difficulty, '_Or I'll be rude._'

Haru stepped forward cautiously, nervous about her first official meeting with the object of her affections, slowly approaching the little boy, and the girl who was always with him. "Hello!" she told Reborn when she met up with him, ignoring the other girl completely.

"Ciaossu!" he greeted back.

"My name… is Miura Haru," Haru told him, glancing to the side and hoping he wouldn't see the faint blush that had spread across her cheeks.

"I know about you," Reborn told her, "You're from this house, right?" he asked, pointing to the side and at her house.

'_He knows about me!_' Haru thought excitedly. Then she remembered what she had wanted to say. "Would you be my friend?" she asked him hopefully.

"Sure," Reborn answered.

Haru shrieked in pleasure, losing her balance in the process and tipping over to the side, causing the girl who was with Reborn to exclaim. Fortunately Haru managed to shift and land on her feet without hurting herself.

Tsuna, her necklace the red heart, watched the strange girl cautiously, wondering where she had come from. Feeling slightly worried about her, she decided to stay and watch it play out, instead of heading on to school. Looking over the girl, she noticed that they seemed to be about the same age, as the other girl wore the uniform to a middle school as well. She had dark brown hair, styled in such a way that it was pulled back into a bun with small clumps of hair that hung on either side of her face held back by two small white bobby pins each. The girl also had lively light brown eyes, and she was slightly taller than Tsuna by three centimeters or so.

"Erm… uhm…" the girl stuttered out, suddenly shy, "It's rather sudden… but… can you hug me… like this?" she asked, demonstrating by wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

'_What is with this girl…?_' Tsuna wondered, slightly disturbed by how her mind seemed to work.

"Don't touch me so easily," Reborn told Miura bluntly, his face unchanging. He elaborated when Miura looked at him confusedly. "'Cause I'm a hitman," he said, pulling a gun out from nowhere and holding it in front of himself to show her.

Tsuna started in shock, surprised that he would just come out and say it, but then again, he did try to tell Kyoko and this girl seemed to be the airheaded type. She turned to him and started to scold him for it. "Reborn, don't say such things to stran-, Whoa!"

Tsuna managed to dodge Haru's slap. "What?" she let out, immensely confused as she turned to face the girl; admittedly, she dodged because Hayato might be worried about it and would bug her to no end until she gave him a reason why she let herself get a slap on the cheek.

"You bastard!" Miura yelled at Tsuna, a vein on her forehead popping out in anger, "What're you teaching him!" she shouted at the other girl.

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed, feeling completely lost and without any idea of what was going on.

"Babies are angles with pure white hearts!" Miura shouted, advancing slowly on Tsuna, "Are you destroying that lovely pureness with your rotten heart!" she screeched, grabbing the other girl by her shirt and pulling Tsuna towards her.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna asked, bored, pulling at the other girl's hands from her shirt, "He's the one who dragged me into his mafia world," Tsuna told Miura, glaring at her, "He may not look like it, but he's got a mind of an adult. So you need to clear the misunderstanding in your head."

"What misunderstanding?" Miura shouted.

"I didn't teach him any assassination techniques, he taught himself," Tsuna replied.

"You're a liar!" Miura insisted, "You're Reborn-chan's big sister, right? I see you together all the time!" she shouted, though Tsuna didn't know what that would have to do with anything, if it was true.

"We're not siblings," Tsuna told her, putting fingers in her ears because all the shouting was starting to make her ears hurt.

"Then you're an even bigger bastard!" Miura screamed, "Making someone else's baby a devil!"

"Aiii…" Tsuna exclaimed inarticulately, '_She's not listening to me!_' she screamed in her mind, immensely frustrated. Who did this girl think she was, to just come up and slap her and yell at her?

"Listen! You shall not see Reborn-chan anymore!" Miura ordered, looming up right in front of Tsuna, directly in her face, "You're a bad influence on him!"

Tsuna stepped back because she didn't want Haru to miss her balance and fall on her.

"That wouldn't work," Reborn said bluntly, interrupting the two girl's fight for the first time since it had started.

"Huh?" Miura asked, suddenly calm, acting like the incident hadn't even happened.

"It's my job to raise Tsuna, the Tenth boss of the mafia," Reborn told Miura, "I cannot be separated from her until then," he said.

Haru gave Tsuna a punch, which the latter dodged.

"What's up with the mafia!" Miura shouted, "You're going too far, even for a delinquent's idea of fun!" she screamed, her fist still extended from the fierce hit she tried to give Tsuna, "You even restricted Reborn-chan's freedom!"

Tsuna brought up her hand to her cheek and checked to see if she got hit, which she didn't. "I have nothing to do with Reborn's mind," Tsuna claimed. "If you really want to know, just ask him."

Haru watched with dark eyes as the other girl felt her face, her eyes wide. '_I'll leave the hugging for later,_' she thought, '_Right now, I have to protect Reborn-chan!_' She sneered when the other girl started to talk.

"Hey, weren't you listening!" the shorter brunette said, only to raise her eyebrow with interest when Haru glared at her, her fighting spirit almost visible.

Haru scoffed at the girl, then turned and started to walk away. "Bye!" she called to Reborn, ignoring the girl as she left for school.

Tsuna stared as the girl just left, walking away without as much as another word. '_She resents me…_' she thought, bored. It wasn't the first time she'd had someone hate her so soon after meeting her.

"You guys get along really well," Reborn commented lightly, "Almost like a married couple," he added, like he hadn't been the whole cause of the incident.

"You mean best friends who are fighting over the same guy," Tsuna retorted.

_**Outside the Sawada House**_

"Poor Reborn-chan…" Haru muttered to herself as she snuck around the gate of the Sawada property, a bandana even tied around her head as if to help hide her identity, "I bet he can't even say anything in front of that girl…" she said, thinking aloud, something that was not to be advised when you were sneaking around. "Wait for me, Reborn-chan, Haru will set you free," she promised the sky.

"We think alike," a voice commented from behind Haru, making her jump. Suddenly she felt something grab onto the back of her shirt and start dragging her away from the house.

"Wha!" she exclaimed, looking behind her and to see that the person dragging her was a beautiful pink haired lady holding a bottle of sake. "Wha?"

_**A Bar/Restaurant Stand**_

"Waaai!" Haru exclaimed as she listened to the woman, who she had discovered was named Bianchi, talk about Reborn, "You're my comrade then, for wanting to rescue Reborn-chan, Onee-san," she said, taking a bite out of the food she had ordered from the stand.

"Reborn-chan is such a cutie, isn't he?" she asked, smiling happily, pleased that she had found someone who understood her.

"Yes, he's wonderful," Bianchi agreed, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she said it.

"But that Tsuna girl had to go and involve Reborn-chan in that hitman game," Haru said angrily, remembering why she had been at the Sawada house in the first place.

"Reborn is the best hitman out there," Bianchi agreed, misunderstanding Haru.

"What're you talking about, Onee-sa-" Haru started, feeling a bit confused, only to be interrupted by Bianchi.

"Ah… I can never forget the thrilling assassination days…" Bianchi said, almost to herself.

"Oh please," Haru said smiling at what she thought was a joke. She turned to look at Bianchi.

"Wha?" she exclaimed. '_Tears!_' she thought, noticing the small water droplets that were pooling at the corners of Bianchi's eyes. '_Y-you mean… what you've just said… is all true, Onee-san?_' Haru felt her mind go blank in shock.

_**The Road to School**_

'_Ah… it's so hot…_' Tsuna thought as she walked to school, making sure to keep a look out for the strange Miura girl who tried to hit her yesterday.

Glancing quickly behind her, Tsuna sighed in relief when she didn't see anyone behind her. So far so good… now she just had to get all the way to school without running into the girl and then worry about her after school.

"Ahh…" Tsuna let out as she walked, waving a hand in front of her face to in an attempt to cool down. '_It's so hot, my ears are ringing…_' she thought when a faint ringing noise came to her ears. But then it got louder. '_It's not my ears…!_' she realized, a faint feeling of dread coming over her as she swirled around.

"Gooood morning," Miura said, coming to a stop in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna stared wide eyed at the strange girl, who had apparently decided that it would be a good idea to go out today wearing samurai style armor and holding a hockey stick and helmet. What was the girl thinking? To go around like that in this heat? "What are you doing?" Tsuna asked Miura.

"I'm Haru, who couldn't sleep last night because of all the thoughts I had," Miura told Tsuna, causing the other girl to notice the purple bags that hung under her eyes.

"You wear such things when you don't get enough sleep?" Tsuna exclaimed, not understanding the strange girl at all.

"It's not that!" Miura snapped, "That would make me a complete idiot!" Then she took a deep breath, calming herself down. "If Reborn-chan is a real hitman, I think you, who will be a real mafia boss, is very strong, Tsuna-san," Miura told the other girl, glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

"What?" Tsuna asked confused at the sudden change in the girl. Hadn't she been so adamant that Tsuna was lying the other day? What had caused this sudden change?

"If you're strong, I'll believe Reborn-chan," Miura continued, oblivious to Tsuna's thoughts as she put the helmet she'd been carrying over her head, "And I won't complain about anything in his life," she said, "So please have a match with me!" And with that she brought her hockey stick up and over her head, getting ready to strike.

"Ah!" Tsuna exclaimed, her necklace changed to the orange flame, bringing out her sword hilt to block the hockey stick, "Wait!" she cried, trying to get Miura to stop.

Miura didn't listen, she just kept swinging at Tsuna, crying out battle cries and getting increasingly frustrated as all Tsuna did was block or dodge her blows.

_**Very Near the Bridge Where Haru is Fighting Tsuna**_

Hayato looked up when he started to hear what sounded like a fight as he was walking to school. Looking around, he finally spotted the source of the noises coming from a bridge he had just passed. Looking closer at the two figures, he finally recognized the one that kept dodging.

"Jyuudaimehime!" Hayato exclaimed, shocked that someone was attacking his boss. He looked closer at the other fighter and found himself unable to make out their identity, as they were wearing a helmet with a darkened visor. '_What's that?_' he thought, already moving towards the Tenth, '_A disposable hitman?_' he wondered.

"Shiiiit!" he exclaimed, rushing towards his boss.

_**The Bridge that is All Too Quickly Becoming Familiar**_

"I never agreed to become a mafia boss!" Tsuna told Miura, desperately blocking yet another swing of the hockey stick.

"Then you're toying with Reborn-chan after all!" Miura shouted, swing fiercely at the other girl.

"He's the one toying with me!" Tsuna shouted right back, leaping back to avoid another hit.

Just then, someone jumped in front of her, and Tsuna found herself staring at an increasingly familiar back.

"Jyuudaimehime, please stay behind me!" Hayato told Tsuna, several sticks of dynamite already in his hands and dangerously close to the cigarette held in his mouth.

"Hayato!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes widening as she realized what he was about to do, leaping forward, too late-

"Die!" Hayato told Miura coldly, throwing his burning sticks of death right in the girls face.

"Huh?" Haru exclaimed, looking up as the objects flew towards her, "That's that kaboom thing, huh?" she said to herself. Then she realized what she'd just said.

"Hahieeeek!" Haru screamed as the explosives went off, the concussive force sending her flying off the bridge and into the waters below. She hit the river with a large splash.

"No!" Tsuna exclaimed, rushing to the edge of the bridge and franticly looking into the water for any sign of the girl.

"You're safe now!" Hayato told Tsuna confidently, sounding pleased with himself.

Tsuna ignored him, still searching for Miura.

Finally Tsuna spotted her when she rose to the surface, spitting out a mouthful of water and crying out, "Why'd you do such a thing!" Miura struggled for a moment, sinking again. "The armor's too heavy!" she exclaimed, "I can't swim! Sav-save me!" she shouted, splashing franticly in the water, trying to stay afloat.

"This isn't good!" Tsuna shouted, almost hysterical. Hayato just looked at her, feeling confused.

"We have to save her," a calm voice said from behind them, and Tsuna turned to face the familiar voice.

"Oh, it's just you, Reborn. Yeah, we have to save her; sending her into the water is a bit too cruel." she said, not really surprised to find the small hitman standing on the rail of the bridge.

"No!" Haru shouted, "This river isn't something that… you can swim, Reborn-chan!" she exclaimed, falling under the water for a moment then coming back up. Looking up once again, she saw Tsuna leaping into the river, leaving Hayato confused and Reborn smirking on the bridge

"Hahie?" Haru managed to exclaim.

"Grab onto me!" Tsuna exclaimed, grabbing the girl's hand. Wrapping the girl on her back, Tsuna swam to the nearest bank river.

"Why are you...?" Miura asked.

"Didn't you say you can't swim? Plus, I'm not letting you drown just because of a misunderstanding," Tsuna replied. "Stupid Hayato," she muttered.

"Thank you..."

_'This armor's really heavy...'_ was Orange Flame Tsuna's only thought.

_**The Bank of the river**_

"Thank you very much," Haru said when she had gotten out of the armor and was huddled up under a towel, her face to her knees.

Hayato let out an annoyed breath. "Did you even think about your actions?" he asked her, immensely annoyed that the girl had put the Tenth in danger, "If something you do harms Jyuudaimehime, I'll erase you," he told her seriously.

Haru let out a small laugh, causing the others to stare at her. "'Grab onto me!'" she quoted. "'I'm not letting you drown because of a misunderstanding!'," Haru added. "Tsuna-san was so cool saying those lines!"

Tsuna, drying off with her own P.E. towel, stared at her in dismay. First the girl misunderstood and attacked her, and now she's mocking her after she saved her! Tsuna sighed and ignored Haru and Hayato, who were discussing how cool Tsuna was. Well, if that's how she was…

"Swim to the other bank!" Haru added, making up a line of her own and causing Tsuna to have a 'what, are you stupid' look. She wasn't really like that, was she?

"It was so wonderful, that you jumped into save me, Jyuudaimehime. Haru is so moved! Haru can confidently say that she's is Hime-san's number 1 fan!" Haru exclaimed.

"Does that mean you still like Reborn?" Tsuna asked as Hayato looked on in shock. '_Like hell that stupid woman is worthy being Jyuudaimehime's number 1 fan!'_ He thought.

"But Haru wants to memorize how cool Hime-san was, so that Haru can imitate Hime-san!" Haru said.

"No. I'm going to school. Besides, we're already late," Tsuna, her necklace the red heart, replied, leaving the group.

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

the petition that will maybe help us stop this

: / petitions . white house . gov / petition / stop- sopa- 2013/LMzMVrQF

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

_

Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11: Question Number 7

Tsuna, her necklace the blue spade, sighed as she walked down the streets, coming home from buying more groceries. With Reborn, Bianchi, and Lambo in the house, and the occasional visit from the boys, they were quickly running through their food.

She saw Takeshi walking the opposite direction. He noticed her and came up to her. He was in his summer uniform, probably coming home from summer sessions.

"Yo, Sawada-chan!" Takeshi greeted.

"Hey. How's summer school?" Tsuna replied.

"It's fine, except that our teacher wanted us to finish this stack of homework by tomorrow," Takeshi explained.

"Then would you like me to help you?" Tsuna offered. "At least this way you can get some help in case you don't know how to do a problem."

"That's great, Sawada-chan! Thank you!" Takeshi replied.

"Fnnn, you should do it at Tsuna's house," Reborn suggested, appearing out of thin air again, hiding between some bushes and eating a Popsicle.

"Hey there, Reborn," Tsuna said, used to Reborn's sudden appearance.

"Ahaha, hey little guy, that's a great idea," Yamamoto said and Tsuna sighed in defeat.

"Of course, though I'm not going to help you with a single problem," Reborn said and Takeshi laughed at what he thinks is a joke.

"You're one funny kid," Takeshi told Reborn before handing him to Tsuna.

"I'm going to stop at my house first so I can change," He told Tsuna, who nodded in reply, and gave him her address before going home, letting Reborn walk on the walls beside her.

"Hahi! Hime-san!" Haru greeted as they pass her house.

"Huh, oh, it's just you, Haru," Tsuna greeted the other girl not as passionate.

"Hime-san, Haru was wondering if you would go shopping with me?" Haru asked hopefully and Tsuna is happy that she has a reason not to.

"Sorry, can't, I already promised Takeshi, who has summer homework, that I'd help him," Tsuna said.

"Is this 'Takeshi'-san a guy?" Haru asked.

"Yeah...," Tsuan replied.

"Then Haru will protect Hime-san from his advances!" Haru declared, effectively inviting herself over and latched onto Tsuna's arm in which she failed to 'cause Tsuna avoided her attack, but then remembered that Haru attends Midori middle school, which is an elite, all girls' school.

"Alright. You can come over as a guest," Tsuna said.

"Yay! Because this will be Haru-san's first visit to Hime-san's house as Hime-san's number one fan!" Haru cheered. Tsuna sighed in annoyance.

As soon as they got home, Tsuna hurriedly put away the groceries, before finding Haru had made herself quite comfortable in Tsuna's room.

She heard the door bell and hurried downstairs, hoping it's Takeshi so she won't be alone with the two annoying people in her room anymore. She opened up the door to see Takeshi and Hayato.

"We're here." They said in unison, smiling and Takeshi held up some snacks.

"Eh, hey, Hayato, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ahaha, I met him on the way here and asked him to help me, since having his help is like having the help of a hundred people," Takeshi explained and Hayato blushed at the compliment, scratching his cheek with one finger.

"Oh please," Hayato replied and Tsuna agreed with Takeshi about Hayato's help.

"Anyways, come in," she said, leading the two upstairs, where Haru frowned at them.

"Oh, all your friends are guys, hmm?" she asked, already not liking Hayato, especially with how he looked at her Hime-san, and now there was another.

"Huh, oh, yeah, this is Yamamoto Takeshi, and you already know Hayato. Takeshi, this is..." Tsuna said before Haru cut her off.

"I am Miura Haru! Hime-san's number one fan!" Haru exclaimed and Gokudera growled.

"The self-proclaimed annoying wannabe fan who's got school smarts but very low street smarts," Tsuna continued.

"Hah! See, Jyuudaimehime says you're annoying! Plus, she doesn't like your company, so you better stop forcing yourself on her, you stupid woman!" Hayato said, happily.

"Ahaha, eh, nice to meet you Miura-san," Takeshi greeted, and was ignored by the girl in favor of arguing with Hayato.

"Sorry about her, Takeshi. I met her as I was coming home and she attends Midori middle school, so I thought she could help," Tsuna explained. Takeshi just smiled and laughed it off.

"Looks like we had the same idea, though I feel a bit left out, they both have cute names for you. Do you mind if I call you Tsuna-chan?" Takeshi asked and Hayato and Haru both glare at him.

"Huh, sure, Takeshi, we're friends after all," Tsuna replied, blushing.

"Hahi! Haru wants Hime-san to smile only at her like that!" Haru whined before Hayato forcefully removed her and starts arguing with her while Tsuna and Takeshi start on his homework. Takeshi understood it easily now that he was actually focusing on it, and Tsuna made snacks (onigiri and milk).

"Wow, Takeshi, if you focused on your homework a bit more, you wouldn't have had to take summer classes," Tsuna scolded slightly.

"Ahaha, I know I should, but I just can't. Baseball is my passion," he said.

"Haha, yeah, hey, can you two help us with number 7? We finished the rest except for that one," Takeshi asked the arguing duo. The two realize that's why they came in the first place, and sat down before looking the problem over, both feeling a bit ashamed. The two worked on it for about an hour before they conceded defeat.

"Hahi, but don't worry, I know an older lady who should be able to solve this!" Haru said and pulled out her phone as Lambo joined them, stealing a leftover onigiri and munching on it as he made himself comfortable in Tsuna's lap.

"Moshi moshi Bianchi-san!" Haru said and Hayato turned pale at the name while Tsuna looked even more annoyed. Hayato sprint downstairs when he heard the doorbell and slammed the door shut, locking it. That didn't stop his sister. Bianchi melted the door handle off with poison sakura mochi and the brother goes down like a rock. Bianchi moved him upstairs to Tsuna's bed, which made Haru jealous, since she saw him as her greatest rival in getting Tsuna's attention.

"You better replace the door knob," Tsuna told Bianchi as she held Lambo to her protectively since she doesn't want a death in her own house; keeping the boy from attacking Reborn, which would lead him to firing the 10 year bazooka, and then teenage Lambo's poisoning. Lambo was happy to be getting cuddled by the girl who took care of him and comforted him.

Bianchi looked over the problem for 15 minutes before ripping the paper to pieces. "Whatever to this. Love's what matter," Bianchi declared.

"Yeah, but love will cause you to flunk out of school and cause you to not succeed in life as much as you would with a school diploma," Tsuna retorted. Tsuna and Takeshi taped the ripped paper back to normal. Luckily, Bianchi didn't rip it up too much. All the writing on it was still pretty much legible.

"Hahi, I know! I'll ask my dad, he's a university math professor!" Haru said, pulling her phone out again.

"Why didn't you think of that in the first place?" Tsuna asked.

Haru's father arrived quickly. "Which problem do you not understand, Haru-chan?" He asked.

"Number 7, Daddy," Haru replied, handing over another copy of Takeshi's paper and he looked it over.

"How odd, this is past university level, but with my skill I can solve it. The answer is 3," he said.

"Wrong, the answer is 4, you must have made a mistake in your foxtail formula," Reborn corrected from his hammock.

"Hmm... Those sideburns, I've seen them before... You're the math genius Dr. Borin!" Haru's father exclaimed.

"What?" Tsuna asked. Haru's father explained, even pulling out an article with Reborn in a graduate cap and gown as the one in question goes back to sleep. As Haru's dad complimented him, and though Takeshi tried to brush it off, Tsuna wondered just how much else she didn't know about her tutor as she watched Takeshi finish his homework. She was confused at the fact that the school gave the middle schoolers a past university level problem, later came to the conclusion that the school doesn't want the complementary students to graduate.


	12. Chapter 12: Irie Shouichi

"Soumen again?" Tsuna, her necklace the blue spade, asked with a sigh as she sat down at the kitchen table, joining the others already there. "Lately we've only been eating leftovers from mid-year gifts," she commented.

"Oh, don't complain!" Nana told her, "It's good for us, financially," she added.

"I like the soumen that Maman makes," Reborn said.

"I like it too," Bianchi agreed.

"Why thank you, Reborn-chan and Bianchi-chan!" Nana exclaimed.

"I'm not saying I don't like it," Tsuna said, rolling her eyes and feeling slightly exasperated, "I'm just getting a bit tired of it."

"There's one more person who likes soumen," Nana said. A loud crash came from behind her.

"Oh, there he is," she finished, looking behind her as loud laughter came from outside the kitchen door.

"It's me! Lambo!" Lambo cried out as he entered the kitchen, the two horns he usually wore stuck lopsidedly on his head.

Tsuna turned to look at him and sighed on spotting his state of disarray. Getting up, she went over and knelt in front of him, reaching out and gently dislodging the horns from his hair. "At least _try_ and put them on properly," she told him, sticking the two horns on either side of his head, the way they were supposed to go.

"It was intentional," Lambo tried to lie, blushing slightly in embarrassment as Tsuna picked him up and brought him over to the table, setting him down and going back to her own seat.

"It really was intentional!" he insisted, drawing a bazooka out from somewhere and firing it with a cry of, "Die, Reborn!"

Tsuna brought her hand over her face, not even needing to watch to know what would happen next.

Bringing up his chopsticks, Reborn caught the missile headed towards him, and with a flick of his wrist, sent it heading right back at the other hitman.

Lambo stared in surprise as his shot came right back at him, finally slamming into his cheek and sending flying, up and away.

Tsuna went to the window, feeling a bit sorry about the boy, but also wishing he would just stop. Nana soon joined her in watching out the window with a worried face.

_**The air**_

With a scream and a crash, Lambo impacted into the side of an apartment a short distance away, flying through the window and landing unconscious, in a room.

One of the residents, a young boy, quickly opened the door to see what had happened and ended up staring in shock.

"What was that sound?" an older woman asked as she joined him near the door, and younger girl following shortly after, asking, "Why are you just standing there, Shoichi?"

Finally seeing what Shoichi was looking at, the two joined him in his staring.

"Wha-what is this!" the older woman exclaimed, looking at the small child collapsed in the middle of the floor, debris strewn around him. "It's a child!" she exclaimed.

"Is… is he ok?" the boy asked as all three of them entered the room cautiously.

"I can't believe this, what is going on?" the girl wondered aloud.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Sho-chan, answer it," the woman ordered.

With a sigh, Shoichi headed for the door. Opening it just a crack, he looked out and asked, "Yes?"

Standing there was a slightly shady looking man holding a box. "Someone asked me to deliver this," he said, shoving the box into Shoichi's hands, "Here," he added, and with that, he turned and left, leaving the boy to stand there holding the box, which was actually more of a crate.

"Uh…" Shoichi stated eloquently, and taking a moment to collect himself, he headed back into his house. "Contraband arrived…" he told his mother and sister when he entered back into the room where the little kid had crashed.

Both women were surprised. With a look between them, they both nodded. "Let's open it," the younger girl said, taking the box from her brother and putting it on the floor. Prying it open, they all peered in.

Inside the crate was a short letter sitting onto of some kind of package wrapped in cow print.

"Bovino's Summer Assortments for Apology," Shoichi read aloud from the envelope, "Pasta x 2, Olive Oil x 3, Wine x 1," Curious, he opened the letter. "We're very sorry that our Lambo has caused a great amount of trouble this time," he read, "This is a little something on our behalf. In addition, please give the cow-printed bag to Lambo."

"Lambo's probably that kid…" Shoichi's sister said as they all glanced over at the still unconscious child.

"Isn't… the response a little too fast?" his mother wondered as she removed the first layer of goods from the crate, the cow printed bag.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as she looked into the crate, "There's a wad of bills in here!" she said, pulling out the thick wad of money. Her children joined her in staring at the contents of the box in surprise. "Wine, pasta, and olive oil too!" the woman continued as they looked through the mysterious package.

"This kid's family is insane," the sister stated dryly as she sat back, still staring at the box.

"What to do?" the mother wondered, sitting back as well, a strained smile on her face.

Shoichi picked up the bag that had fallen to the floor in his family's astonishment over the items in the crate. "It's the cow-printed bag…" he murmured to himself, turning it over as he looked at it.

_Clunk._

Shoichi looked down when he heard the noise, wondering what it was. His eyes widened when he spotted the grenade that lay there, having fallen out of the bag. '_T…this is…_' he managed to think through his shock as he picked up the innocent looking weapon, holding it in a shaking hand.

"Sorry, Sho-chan," his mother said suddenly, breaking the boy out of his thoughts and causing him to drop the grenade, "Can you return this box, too, when you bring the boy back?" she asked him, seeming to not notice her son's shock.

"M-me?" Shoichi squeaked, his eyes wide.

"Obviously," his sister stated, picking up the object her brother had dropped and inspecting it, "Men should do the job. Women are too weak!" she said. "What's this?" she asked, showing the grenade to her mother.

Her mother took it from her and looked at it for a moment. "Oh, it's just a kid's toy," she told her daughter, dropping it carelessly on the floor as she did so.

"But I don't know the address!" Shoichi told the two women, sweating nervously as he searched desperately for an excuse, any excuse, not to go. He wanted nothing to do with a family that sent grenades to children, even if they were toy ones. It was just too weird.

"Oh, that's no problem!" his mother told him, smiling happily, oblivious to her son's distress, "It was in the boy's pocket!" she said, handing him the note that she had found.

Shoichi looked over it and felt another wave of distress coming on. 'Order: Target: Sawada Reborn: Address: XX City, 12th Street' the note read. Shoichi knew for certain that it was not something a normal person would carry around. It said 'Order' and 'Target' for Christ's sake!

"Reborn… is he a foreign landlord or something?" Shoichi's sister wondered aloud as she looked at the note over her brothers' shoulder. Then she continued, not waiting for an answer, "It's pretty close," she said, "So if anything happens, we'll come to get you," she finished.

"I'll lend you my cell phone, so you can call us," his mother said, holding out the aforementioned object.

Shoichi sighed, deciding to accept his fate. "It's always me at times like this…" he muttered to himself.

_**Outside the Sawada House **_

Shoichi looked from the note in his hand to the sign in front of him, making sure that he was in the right place. '_It's here…_' he thought, walking cautiously forward as he reached back to adjust the small boy on his back.

Glancing around the corner of the building, he froze when he spotted a pink haired woman lying on a lawn chair, wearing only a bathing suit. Quickly closing his eyes, Shoichi pulled back, bringing the cell phone his mother had let him borrow out of his pocket and dialing his home number.

"Hello? Mom!" Shoichi shouted as soon as the line connected, "There's a lady in a bathing suit sleeping in the yard!" he exclaimed.

"_Oh no, Sho-chan, that's just sun bathing,_" his mother told him, "_Unlike us, rich people do stuff like that. I knew it; Sawada-san's family is a celebrity! Is it a nice mansion?_" she asked her son.

"Eh…?" Shoichi uttered, confused as to what his mother was talking about. He took a glance at the house, certain that it was a house and not a mansion. "Um…"

"_Well, good luck,_" his mother said, apparently deciding not to wait for an answer as she hung up.

Shoichi stared at the cell phone in his hand in shock, completely at a loss as to what to do next. '_What now-?_'

"Is there something you want?" a voice asked from behind Shoichi, startling him out of his thoughts. Whirling around, he came face to face with the pink haired lady that he had just seen sunbathing in the Sawada's yard. "Don't you know it's rude to peek into other people's houses?" she asked him, her hands on her hips.

Shoichi jumped back, shrieking as he did so. After a moment, he managed to calm himself and stutter out, "I-is Reborn-san…"

As soon as he uttered the name of the man he was looking for, the woman's eyes widened, turning harsh. "You came to kill him?" she snapped out at Shoichi, seeming to loom over him.

"What's wrong, Bianchi?" a voice asked from behind Shoichi, startling him and causing him to jump.

"Reborn!" the woman, Bianchi, exclaimed, a smile coming over her face as she turned to the side, her attitude doing a complete 180 as she seemed to forget about Shoichi.

Shoichi let out a breath of relief as he turned around, glad that it seemed he had finally found the man he was looking for. Now all he had to do was return the boy and then he could… go… … home…?

"Ciaossu," a small boy, one that seemed to be even younger than the boy on his back was, greeted Shoichi when he turned around, a fedora on his head and a can of beer in his hands.

Shoichi felt his jaw drop in shock as he watched the baby take a sip from the can of beer in his hands. This Reborn was nothing like he had imagined him to be. He'd always thought that the man would be some sort of foreigner, or something, but certainly not a _baby._

"Well?" Reborn asked, bringing Shoichi back to reality with a jerk, causing him to remember why he was there in the first place.

"Eh… Um… This…" Shoichi managed to stutter out, pointing over his shoulder at the boy on his back in an attempt to get his point across, his mind oddly blank.

Only as he did so did he notice that the boy he had been lugging around was starting to wake up. Letting out a groan, the boy in cow print opened his eyes.

"Oh!" the boy cried as he spotted the baby, "Reborn!" he exclaimed, pushing up against Shoichi's face and dislodging his glasses as the little boy struggled to get out of the carrying bag on Shoichi's back, ignoring the discomfort he was causing the boy who had been carrying him around.

"Gahahaha!" the boy laughed, slightly creepily as he tugged at the horns on either side of his head, "Lambo-san's horns can turn into strong weapons!" he cried, seemingly at random as he finally pulled them off his head. "Die, Reborn!" he screamed, throwing the two objects at the other boy with strength unnatural for a boy his age.

Reborn reached up and whipped the chameleon he had on his head off, the animal changing into a bat as he did so. He then used the animal-turned-sports-equipment to whack the horns thrown at him right back at Lambo, where they hit the other boy in the forehead, making his eyes roll back in his head.

Shoichi was shocked into silence for a moment, unable to move. Then he regained his senses, and with a mumbled, "Excuse me!" he dashed around the corner, trying to get away from the crazy people.

Quickly checking both ways, Shoichi made sure he was alone, and then pulled out his mother's cell phone, dialing his home phone number once again. "Reborn-san is still a baby!" he shouted as soon as someone picked up, feeling frantic and confused.

"_Eh? Baby?_" his mother's voice asked.

"But he was drinking beer! And he's so strong at fighting!" Shoichi continued, desperate to make his mother understand, but unable to think of the right words to do so.

"_Ohh!_" the voice on the other end of the line exclaimed, "_Not a baby, but a Mommy, huh? A Mommy with guts!_" his mother concluded, misunderstanding the situation completely.

"NO!" Shoichi shouted at her, feeling frustrated to the point of tearing his hair out.

"_So she doesn't have much guts…?_" his mother concluded hesitantly to him, sounding confused as she misunderstood him yet again. "_Did Lambo-kun wake up? Is he well?_" she asked, changing the subject without waiting for her son to answer her first question.

"He's dying!" Shoichi shouted into the phone, hoping that his mother would understand this, at least.

"_Huh?_" his mother asked him, not seeming to understand what he was saying, "_You mean the boy that you had on your back?_" she tried to clarify.

Looking over his shoulder on instinct, Shoichi suddenly realized that the boy (who had been unconscious moments before) had managed to crawl out of the bag and up a tree, finally standing on a branch near the top.

"Lambo-san is a boy of tolerance!" Lambo shouted from the top of the tree, tears streaming down his face. "This time I'll just boom you!" he cried out, drawing an absurd amount of grenades from _somewhere_. "Boom boom booooom you!" he declared tearfully.

"Ack!" Shoichi exclaimed, looking towards the cow printed bag that had been filled with grenades, only to find it empty.

"Stupid!" Lambo shouted, and threw his grenades into the Sawada yard.

Irie realized that Lambo somehow took the grenades from the bag while he was calling his mother.

Reborn, already having gone back to relaxing, just held up his chameleon, which had already melted into an iron fan, and batted the explosives right back at Lambo.

Shoichi could only watch the whole thing with wide, shocked, eyes, as the grenades exploded on top of the little boy, the ensuing lights and smoke blocking him from view. After the dust settled, an unconscious Lambo came into view once again, and Shoichi rushed over, picking him up and putting the boy back into the carrier on his back.

"Reborn-san just boomed Lambo!" Shoichi shouted into the phone, completely lost as to what was happening anymore.

"_Celebrities are lucky!_" his mother exclaimed, much to Shoichi's confusion, "_What did they buy?_"

"No! Not 'Buy', 'Boom'!" he shouted at his mother, frustrated that she wasn't listening.

"_Oh, they're celebrities so they do fireworks even during daytime!_"

"NO!"

"_Then from early in the morning?_"

"Not fireworks!"

"_You're so energetic today, Sho-chan!_"

"Aargggh!" Shoichi exclaimed inarticulately, frustrated beyond belief. He was just about to continue shouting at his mother when a loud bang came from behind him.

"Hey! What have I told you guys about blowing stuff up! If you want to do that, do it near the river!" Tsuna shouted, rushing out when she heard explosions.

"It was the dumb cow," Bianchi replied as she returns to her sun bathing.

"Bianchi! Why are you dressed like that! The neighbors are going to think we're crazy!" Tsuna yelled, spotting the nervous looking boy from behind the fence.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! You must think she's crazy, but she isn't, she's Italian." Tsuna explained, hurrying over to him.

"T-They're Italian?" Irie asked, though surprised that the plain girl who walked out of the house was perfectly normal, and Tsuna nodded yes.

"Yes, anyway, did you need something?" Tsuna asked as Lambo fired off the 10 year bazooka and the teenager Lambo appeared.

"W-what was that?" the guy asked.

"Nothing. Teenager Lambo, go around to the front, Bianchi's that way, and I don't think she completely understands," Tsuna said.

"Ah, thank you very much, Tsu-Mama, I'll go to your room," he replied, ambling off.

"Tsu-Mama?" Shoichi wondered.

"It's a long story," Tsuna said.

"O-Oh yeah! H-here, after the cow kid crashed into our apartment, this arrived. My mom wanted me to bring it back," the guy said.

"Oh... that must be from the Bovino family, right?" Tsuna asked, remembering that it was the family responsible for Lambo, and the guy nodded. "Then you should keep it, it would be rude to give it to us; it's not from us, Lambo's just free loaning off us," Tsuna said, and knew how stupid it sounded.

"Um, could you tell my mom that?" he asked and Tsuna nodded yes, taking the phone and explaining it to the woman on the other end. While they were chatting, Shouichi noticed that the plain girl in front of him was actually quite cute.

"Oh, well, just send Shou-chan back then, I'm sorry to disturb you," she said.

"It's no trouble," Tsuna replied.

"Here, I'm so sorry for the trouble," Tsuna told him.

"N-No problem, I-I'm Irie Shouichi," he said, bowing.

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Sawada Tsunahime," she replied, bowing.

"T-Tsunahime? T-That's a really unique name," Irie commented.

"It's embarrassing, it's so old fashioned!" Tsuna said, though looking content.

"N-No! I think it's really pretty!" Irie exclaimed, making Tsuna blush, especially when she realizes he's flirting with her, or at least trying to.

"Fnnn, it seems you attract all types, Tsuna," Reborn said from his perch on the fence, causing Irie's blush to get worse at being called out. "Hmm, do you have any talent?" Reborn asked.

"Uh, I-I'm r-really good with computers," Irie answered.

"Hmm, then the Vongola might have some use for you," Reborn said, tossing a business card onto the Bovino box. "Get in touch if you're interested," he added.

"Reborn, don't go dragging around strangers into the Mafia!" Tsuna scolded.

"U-Um, I'll make sure to do that," Irie said, not really sure what was going on, but wanting to see Tsunahime again, and he said good bye before hurrying off.

"Reborn! Stop recruiting normal people into the Mafia!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Fnnn, stop attracting admirers then," he replied, which left Blue Spade Tsuna blushing.

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

the petition that will maybe help us stop this

: / petitions . white house . gov / petition / stop- sopa- 2013/LMzMVrQF

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

_

Thank you for reading.


End file.
